megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Królestwo Polski
Księstwo Polan (~800-879) Piast (867-871) Na początku był Piast... Piast był Księciem Wielkopolski w IX w. Znany był jako człowiek dumny, bardzo pobożny, umiarkowany oraz sprawiedliwy. Posiadał szeroki zakres wiedzy na temat słowiańskich bóstw. Był on synem Chościska, miał żonę Rzepichę oraz małego syna zwanego Siemowitem. Piast bardzo chciał stać się wzorem cnót, rządy zaczął od podboju ziemi Lubuskiej do której, z racji bycia księciem Wielkopolski miał prawa de jure. Rozgromił on swoich wrogów w kilku bitwach oraz dzięki oblężeniom miał on już tak dużą przewagę że jego wróg musiał oddać mu swe ziemie. Chcąc jeszcze bardziej powiększyć tereny swojego państwa, zaatakował Kujawy. Doszło do bitwy, którą wygrała armia Polan. Niestety, Piast został śmiertelnie ranny. Regencja Rzepichy (871-879) Po śmierci Piasta władzę przejęła jego żona jako regentka ich małoletniego syna. Okazję wykorzystał władyka lubuski, który zażądał niezależności, jednak został szybko pokonany. Wkrótce dokończona też została zakończona wojna z Kujawianami. Jednakże, ambitnej Rzepisze to nie wystarczyło. Pragnęła by jej syn był jak najpotężniejszy po przejęciu władzy, więc najechała na ziemię Mazowszan. Ci, z powodu zdecydowanej przewagi liczebnej Polan, ulegli. Księstwo Polski (879-934) Siemowit I Okrutny (879-908) Po osiągnięciu pełnoletności Siemowit przejął władzę nad państwem swego ojca i 12 Czerwca ogłosił się wielkim księciem. Dokonał pewnych reform wzmacniających jego władzę. W 880 r. zaniepokojony potęgą plemienia Lędzian postanowił odebrać im Kraków, korzystając z faktu, że ci prowadzili długą wojnę z Państwem Wielkomorawskim. Polacy nie napotkali zbytniego oporu ze strony osłabionych wojsk nieprzyjaciela i w 881 r. Siemowit przejął władzę nad Krakowem. W 882 r. najechał na ziemie Dolnego Śląska, którego pogańscy mieszkańcy wyzwolili się spod władzy chrześcijańskiego króla wielkomorawskiego. Początkowo wojna szła po myśli Ślężan, którzy atakowali małe nieprzygotowane oddziały polskie, dochodząc aż pod Gniezno. Jednakże, po przegrupowaniu szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na stronę Siemowita, który wygrywa bitwę pod Poznaniem dzięki swoim zdolnością dowódczym. Następnie wykończył śląskich niedobitków i zdobył Głogów, wygrywając wojnę. Przez następne lata Siemowit skupiał się na zawieraniu sojuszy z wodzem Serbołużyczan i wodzem Ziemi Wołogoskiej oraz na zabezpieczaniu sukcesji, aż w 886 r. został zaatakowany prze władcę Wielkich Moraw, Rościsława, który chciał odzyskać Kraków i Dolny Śląsk. Połączone siły polskie, serbskołużyckie i wołogoskie bez trudu pokonały wojska chrześcijan z południa. W 887 r. na teren państwa Siemowita wkroczyli groźni sojusznicy Wielkich Moraw, Neapolitańczycy. Byli oni bardziej wymagającymi przeciwnikami, mimo tego zostali pokonani. Po wybiciu pozostałości wojsk nieprzyjaciela i zdobyciu Opola i Cieszyna, w 888 r. król Rościsław został zmuszony do poddania się i zapłacenia Siemowitowi trybutu. W 890 r. najechał na Lędzian, korzystając z tego, że plemię to było w trakcie walki z kilkoma plemionami wschodniosłowiańskimi. Pokonał ich kilkukrotnie mniejszą armię, zdobył Sącz i Sandomierz, zmuszając wodza Małopolski do negocjowania traktatu pokojowego, na mocy którego odebrał Ziemię Sądecką i Sandomierską. W 896 r. po raz kolejny zaatakował Państwo Wielkomorawskie, chcąc podbić Górny Śląsk. Od razu przystąpił do ataku, niszcząc wrogie oddziały pod Koźlem i Cieszynem. Następnie, po pokonaniu wojsk Benewentu, sojusznika Morawian, przystąpił do oblężenia Wrocławia i już w 897 r. król Rościsław II został zmuszony oddać Górny Śląsk. W 900 r. do państwa Polan został przyłączony Cieszyn dzięki inicjatywie wodza Małopolski, Mieszka I. Aż w końcu w 902 r. Siemowit podbija Opole łącząc wszystkie jego prawowite ziemie. W 903 r. został lennikiem Łucji, władczyni Włodzimierza Wołyńskiego, ostatniej polskojęzycznej prowincji, którą dawniej rządzili Lędzianie. W 905 r. rozpoczęła się wojna domowa przeciwko spiskującemu wodzowi Śląska, Przyborowi I, jednakże, została szybko wygrana, a wódz ścięty. W 908 r. Siemowit zmarł od ran odniesionych w czasie wojny o Opole. Regencja Prendoty (908-914) Po śmierci Siemowita władze jako regent jego syna, Masława, przejął Mistrz Szpiegów, Prendota. Z powodu słabej pozycji władcy, spowodowanej śmiercią budzącego strach i respekt Siemowita oraz przekazaniu większości ziem wielkopolskich Piastowi, młodszemu bratu Masława, w 910 r. Wybuchła rebelia pod dowództwem wodza Kujaw i wspierana przez wodza Mazowsza, która miała na celu umieścić na tronie Danutę, starszą siostrę Masława. Wkrótce potem do buntu przyłączyli się Piast z Wielkopolski, władca Śląska i Łucja z Włodzimierza Wołyńskiego. Jedynym lojalnym wasalem był Mieszko, wódz Małopolski, przybrany ojciec Masława i dawny przyjaciel zmarłego Siemowita. Głowna armia wielkiego księcia, manewrująca wśród licznych sił nieprzyjaciela, została pochwycona w Żninie, w okolicach Gniezna i pokonana dzięki ogromnej liczebności armii wroga. Po wielu porażkach i zakupieniu ogromnej armii najemników, ponad dwutysięczna armia lojalistów zebrała się w Poznaniu, by potem ruszyć na buntowników, oblegających Gniezno. Po wygraniu bitwy i dobiciu resztek wrogich armii wojska wielkoksiążęce przystąpiły do oblężenia Inowrocławia na Kujawach. Po zdobyciu grodu udali się do Opola w celu zniszczenia ostatniej armii rebeliantów. Następnie w 913 r., goniąc nieprzyjacielskie oddziały aż do Sieradza, pojmali Wiesława księcia Kujaw, kończąc jego rebelię. Regent Prendota odebrał Piastowi tytuł wysokiego wodza Wielkopolski, a Łucji Włodzimierz Wołyński. W 914 roku wybuchła wojna z wodzem Lubusza i Poznania, który chciał zostać wysokim wodzem Wielkopolski, jednak ze względu na to, że wszyscy inni wasale Masława znajdowali się w lochach, został szybko pokonany. Po odebraniu mu Poznania, regent Prendota uznał, że można wypuścić uczestników buntu władcy Kujaw. Regencja Nadbora (914-919) W 914 r. nadworny dyplomata, Nadbor Lechowicz, przekonał radę wielkoksiążęcą, by ta odsunęła od władzy Prendotę, który zaczął wykorzystywać swoje stanowisko do prywatnych celów. Na nowego regenta rada wybrała właśnie Nadbora. Dbał on o rozbudowę posiadłości wielkiego księcia i wzmocnił sojusz z Małopolską, zaręczając Masława z Matyldą, córką Mieszka. Masław I (919-935) Masław I osiąga pełnoletność w 919 r. Za jego panowania, począwszy od 921 r., do kraju zaczęli przybywać chrześcijańscy misjonarze. Być może było to spowodowane opowieściami o łagodnej naturze Masława lub faktu, że władcą Śląska był chrześcijanin, którego wielki książę tolerował. W 925 r. chcąc uzyskać dostęp do bogatego Gdańska, zaatakował plemię Pomorzan. Armię Masława zniszczyły pomorskie armię zanim te zdążyły podjąć jakiekolwiek działania. Po zdobyciu całej prowincji, wódz Pomorzan został zmuszony do poddania się. W 932 r. odebrał Łużyce Serbołużyczanom w szybkiej wojnie. 10 lipca 934 r. za namową żony przyjął chrzest. Udzielił mu go arcybiskup Alain na usługach cesarza Frankijskiego Seweryna I. W tym samym roku został koronowany na króla przez nowo wybranego prymasa, Skarbimira z Brzegu. Po koronacji, Księstwo Polski zostało przemianowane na królestwo Polski. W 935 r. został przeprowadzony udany zamach na jego życie, który został zorganizowany przez pogańskiego kapłana, Kaspra. Król został raniony w ramię, a potem dobity strzałem w skroń. Królestwo Polski (934-1009) Regencja Matyldy (934-944) Po tragicznej śmierci Masława, władzę nad krajem w imieniu małoletniego Mieszka przejęła królowa-matka Matylda. Poprzez nacisk papieża musiała ona odwołać z rady królewskiej wszystkich pogan, zastępując ich pomniejszymi chrześcijańskimi możnymi. W 940 r. książę Śląska Witosz I przyłączył z własnej inicjatywy Litomierzyce do Polski. Tego samego roku nordycki poszukiwacz przygód, Ofeig Einarrson av Herjadelen, służący władcy Norwegii jako mistrz szpiegów, postanowił najechać na królestwo Polski w celu podbicia Gdańska. Zaraz po desancie zostali zaatakowani przez dwukrotnie liczniejsze wojska królewskie pod Bytowem. Następnie po ucieczce niedobitków do Łękna, znajdującego się na Ziemi Gnieźnieńskiej, Ofeig został wtrącony do lochów. W 943 r. żądni zemsty wikingowie, kontrolujący niemalże cały Półwysep Skandynawski, dokonali inwazji. Dowódcy zwlekali z atakiem, aby dać czas na przygotowanie się przez co w czasie bitwy, nordyccy najeźdźcy zdążyli przysłać wsparcie z morza i armie polskie zostały pokonane w bitwie pod Gdańskiem. Mieszko I (944-954) 26 stycznia 944 r. Mieszko przejmuje pełnię władzy, a jego pierwszym zadaniem stało się odparcie wikingów. Wojska królewskie dokonały odwrotu w głąb kraju, podczas gdy Skandynawowie zdobyli Gdańsk, wspierani coraz to nowymi posiłkami. 8 września 944 r. Polacy zostali pokonani pod Brzeskiem koło Krakowa. Przegrana zakończyła wojnę, a Gdańsk został oddany pod władzę wojowników z północy. Po wojnie Mieszko zadecydował zająć się polityką wewnętrzną swojego kraju i zaczął nakłaniać swoich wasali do przejścia na katolicyzm, a także przebudowywał pogańskie świątynie na chrześcijańskie kościoły. W 947 r. nordycki władca Gdańska buntuje się przeciw swojemu władcy. Sytuację tą wykorzystuje król Polski, który z powrotem przyłącza Gdańsk do kraju. W 954 r. doszło do buntu pogańskiego we Włodzimierzu Wołyńskim. Zostali oni pokonani, ale bunty zaczęły wybuchać również w Kaliszu. Okazję tą wykorzystał kolejny poszukiwacz przygód, Rorgon Iniga, Frank pochodzący z Włoch, który także postanowił podbić bogaty Gdańsk. Niestety wkrótce umiera Mieszko z powodu choroby. Regencja Hildegardy (954-962) W tych trudnych czasach władzę jako regentka obejmuje wdowa po Mieszku, Hildegarda. W 955 r. bunt chłopów z Kalisza został stłumiony. Jesienią w Gdańsku desantowali się najemnicy Rorgona, ale zostali bez trudu pokonani. W 960 r. wybucha rebelia księcia Małopolski, Mieszka II, zakończona w 961 r. Zaraz po stłumieniu buntu wojnę Polsce wypowiada Lidia I z rodu Obodrytów, władczyni Rusi Kijowskiej i połabskiego plemienia Obodrzyców. Wojska wroga otaczały królestwo z dwóch stron, więc dowódcy skierowali swe armię na Połabię, aby nie dopuścić do połączenia sił nieprzyjaciela. Masław II Półręki (962-1022) W 962 r. król Masław II staje się pełnoletni. Staje on na czele armii stacjonującej w Braniborze i rusza na wojska Połabian znajdujące się w Łączynie. Zostają one pokonane. Następnym krokiem w wojnie było przemieszczenie sił na południowy wschód kraju, w celu odparcia ruskiej kontrofensywy. Dochodzi do bitwy pod Lwowem, którą wygrywają wojska polskie. Następnie pod Bielskiem w Brześciu dochodzi do potyczki Polaków z najemnikami ze stepów, wynajętych przez Rusinów. Po zdobyciu Brześcia Lidia godzi się na pokój. W 965 r. zostaje wezwany przez swojego teścia Onfroy'a, króla Lotaryngii. Mimo, że jego sojusznik przegrywa liczne wojny, Masław wysyła swoje wojska na tereny niemieckie. Zwycięża tam w bitwie pod Brukselą, a potem w Loonie w okolicach Drenthe'y, ale w tej drugiej potyczce zostaje okaleczony. Od tamtej pory był znany jako Masław II Półręki. W 966 r. po jeszcze kilku mniejszych bitwach wszystkie wojny królestwa Lotaryngii zostają zakończone sukcesem. W 967 r. zaatakował Lidię I Wesołą z zamiarem podbicia księstwa Braniboru, gdyż władczyni zmagała się z buntem swoich wasali. Po stronie Lidii opowiedzieli się Pomorzanie. W 968 r. odchodzi do bitwy pod zwycięskiej dla Polaków bitwy pod Malborkiem. Następnie wojska pomorskie atakują mniej liczne wojska polskie, oblegające Branibór. Bitwa jednak skończyła się pomyślnie dzięki przybyłym posiłkom. Niestety, wojska królestwa Polski zostały zdziesiątkowane przez głód, choroby i walkę podjazdową. Zdesperowany król rozkazuje przypuścić szturm na Branibór, który jednak się nie udaje. W 970 r. upokorzony władca zgadza się na kompromisowy "biały pokój" na zasadzie status quo ante bellum. Niedługo potem brat Masława Odon z pomocą księcia Mazowsza Stoigniewa próbuje przejąć władzę nad Polską i organizuje rebelię. Jednakże, wojska buntowników są rozproszone po całym kraju, co ułatwia ich zniszczenie. Wojna już ma się ku końcowi, ale okazuje się, że pewna samozwańcza ruska władczyni okupuje Włodzimierz Wołyński i nie ma zamiaru ustąpić. W 972 wojska królewskie już ruszają w stronę Wołynia, gdy Masław dowiaduje się, że jego brat zmarł w tajemniczych okolicznościach, nie wydawszy potomstwa, co automatycznie kończy jego rebelię i przekazuje jego dawne ziemię królowi. Zreformował on też prawo i wzmocnił władzę królewską do stopnia, którego nie dano rady podwyższyć przez jeszcze wiele lat. Umożliwiło to zmienienie starych zasad sukcesji, według których władca dzielił swą osobistą domenę między synów, na primogeniturę, dzięki czemu tylko pierworodny syn dziedziczył tytuły. W 978 r. podbił ziemię księcia Czech, który de facto był tylko hrabią Ziemi Pilźnieńskiej, gdyż ten nawrócił się na Tengryzm, Religię ze Stepów. Gdzieś pomiędzy 978 a 985 r. odebrał Ziemię Słupską Szwedom, którzy byli w trakcie wojny z Rusią Nowogrodzką i Litwą. W 986 r. słowiański władca Pomorza zbuntował się przeciwko swoim nordyckim panom. Masław wykorzystał to i najechał na zbuntowanego władykę, mając na celu podbój Pomorza. Jednakże, wojna kończy się bez konkluzji ze względu na koniec buntu. W 988 r. zaślepiony fanatyzmem religijnym król po raz kolejny próbuje najechać na Pomorze, łamiąc zasady paktu o nieagresji ze Szwedami oraz korzystając z kolejnej wojny Wikingów z Rusinami i Litwinami. W 990 r. po zdobyciu szturmami Ziemi Szczecińskiej i Wołogodzkiej, młody władca Szwecji poddaje się i woli obronić swój kraj przed wrogami ze wschodu, niż walczyć za zamorskie tereny. W 992 r. Konstantynopol został zdobyty przez Kalifat Abbasydów. Zaniepokojony tym zdarzeniem papież Hilariusz II 30 października ogłosił nastanie ery krucjat, czyli inwazji zjednoczonych chrześcijan przeciwko innowiercom. Powstały też zakon rycerski, zwany Zakonem Ubogich Rycerzy Chrystusa i Świątyni Salomona albo Templariuszami, broniący pielgrzymów oraz ofiarujący swą pomoc katolickim władcom w wojnach przeciwko niewiernym. Oprócz tego zreformowany został Suwerenny Rycerski Zakon Szpitalników Świętego Jana, zwany zakonem szpitalników lub joannitów. Przedtem służył jako zakon opiekujący się chorymi pielgrzymami, lecz po orzeczeniu papieża przekształcił się w zakon, gotowy do walki zbrojnej za wiarę. 26 listopada ojciec święty ogłosił pierwszą Krucjatę o Grecję, ale żaden z europejskich monarchów nie chciał do niej dołączyć. Zaniepokojony tym faktem Masław, postanowił wesprzeć papieża, przyłączając się do wojny. W sumie udało się zgromadzić ponad 22 tys. krzyżowców. W 994 r. dochodzi do trzech bitew pod Kastorią, w których klęskę ponoszą Arabowie. W 995 r. do króla dochodzą wieści, ze pewien mnich imieniem Konrad, znany także jako Mistrz z Węgier, staje na czele, liczącej sobie 30000 chłopskiej rebelii, która ma na celu zdetronizowanie Masława. Król dokańcza oblężenie ważnego zamku w Debarze i postanawia powrócić do kraju, by pokonać rebeliantów. W 996 r. dochodzi do bitwy pod Myśliborzem na Ziemi Lubuskiej i prawie została wygrana, ale w ostatniej chwili do chłopów doszły posiłki, które zgniotły armię królewskie. Zaraz potem niedobitki zostały przechwycone pod Obrzyckiem na Ziemi Kaliskiej. Szczęśliwie dla króla, Konrad umiera w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, a pozbawieni przywództwa chłopi rozchodzą się do domów. Co do krucjaty opuszczonej przez króla, zakończyła się ona niepowodzeniem chrześcijan. W 1001 r. Masław zaatakował wyspę Rugię, na której znajdowało się święte miejsce pogańskich Słowian. W 1002 r. dochodzi do bitwy pod Tribuszynem, gdzie starło się około 3 tys. Polaków i 3 tys. Pomorzan, wspieranych przez pieczyńskich najemników. Krwawa bitwa została wygrana dzięki licznym posiłkom i temu, że przeciwnicy Masława musieli przeprawić się przez cieśninę. Po zdobyciu stolicy, wyspa zostaje włączona do Królestwa Polskiego. W 1003 r. król z pomocą szpitalników podbija terytorium plemienia Warnów, rządzoną przez jarla zbuntowanego przeciwko swoim szwedzkim zwierzchnikom. W dowodzie wdzięczności przekazuje temuż zakonowi 300 złotych dukatów. W 1006 r. Masław najeżdża na Branibór, należący do pogańskiego księcia, który wyzwolił się spod panowania chrześcijan. Pokonuje ich w bitwie pod Budziszynem, a po zdobyciu kilku prowincji, zmusza księcia do oddania mu ziem. W 1007 r. na Polskę najeżdżają pogańscy Litwini. W 1008 r. bałtyccy agresorowie atakują wojska polskie pod Pułtuskiem, ale przegrywają, odnosząc ciężkie straty względem chrześcijan. Po dobiciu resztek ich armii i szturmie na jeden z grodów, Litwini poddają się. Królestwo Polski i Pomorza (1009-1082) Masław II Półręki (962-1022) 23 października 1008 r. Masław zostaje koronowany na króla Pomorza i przyrzeka nawrócić żyjące tam ludy na chrześcijaństwo. W 1010 r. najeżdża na Brześć, znajdujący się pod panowaniem Rusi Nowogrodzkiej, która zagraża istnieniu prawosławnej Rusi Kijowskiej. Po zdobyciu tejże prowincji, wojska polskie pokonały niewielką armię Rusinów koło Pińska. Następnie kontynuowano niszczycielski, ale kosztowny marsz wojsk, które niszczyły kolejno napotykane ruskie armie, dochodząc aż w okolice Moskwy. W 1011 r. wyczerpany wojną władca nowogrodzki, Cyryl Dregowicz, zgadza się na oddanie Ziemi Brzeskiej. Jednakże z ponad 18,5 tys. ludzi, którzy wyruszyli na wojnę, wróciło niespełna 9 tys. Brześć i tytuł księcia Wołynia zostaje przekazany Janowi, Wielkiemu Mistrzowi szpitalników, który zakłada tam państwo. W 1012 r. na Małopolskę napada Wencel Arpad, poszukiwacz przygód, pochodzący z dynastii rządzącej na Węgrzech. Zdobywa on Nowy Sącz, a potem atakuje wojska polskie pod Jabłonkowem na Ziemi Cieszyńskiej, lecz przegrywa i zostaje wtrącony do lochu. W 1013 r. Masław, chcąc skonsolidować swoją władzę nad pogańskimi ludami Pomorza, zdobywa ziemię plemienia Dalemińców, którzy niegdyś podlegali Rusi Kijowskiej. Król nie oblega ich stolicy, ale bierze ją szturmem, tracąc 5,5 tys żołnierzy. Władca Polski po raz kolejny musiał salwować się pomocą szpitalników, by wygrać wojnę. W 1018 r. władca Litwy, Stegut, poradziwszy sobie z buntami po przegranej wojnie, drugi raz atakuje Polskę. Masław, doświadczywszy rzezi swoich ludzi w ostatniej wojnie z poganami, zajmuje defensywną pozycję na Ziemi Sieradzko-Łęczyckiej i oczekuje na ofensywę Litwinów. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami króla, najeźdźcy atakują go pod Radomskiem, mając trudności spowodowane przymusem przeprawienia się przez rzekę. Po tej porażce i dobiciu ich niedobitków, władca Litwy poddaje się w 1019 r. Masław II Półręki umiera w 1022 r. z przyczyn naturalnych. Regencja Scholastyki (1022) Władzę nad Polską przejął wnuk Masława, Janko, ale był on zbyt młody, więc w jego imieniu rządziła jego siostra, Scholastyka. Po śmierci pobożnego króla wasale byli źle nastawieni do cynicznego, szczerego i arbitralnego Janka, który dodatkowo posiadał zbyt dużą osobistą domenę. W takiej sytuacji regentka przekazała Pilzno księciu Śląska, a swojemu mężowi, z którym była matrylinearnie zaręczona, księstwo Braniboru i Ziemię Dziewińską. Regencja Władysława (1022-1025) Po nadaniu swojemu mężowi ziem została odrzuciła ona władzę regencką. Nowym regentem został hrabia Władysław z Belgardu, rządzący Ziemią Słupską. Wykorzystał on swoje stanowisko, by obniżyć autorytet korony na Pomorzu. Zachęcony śmiercią Masława władca Litwy już trzeci raz wypowiada Polsce wojnę. Po zebraniu sił i wynajęciu najemników wojska polskie atakują litewską armię pod Pruszkowem. Oddziały nieprzyjaciela zostały pokonane i dobite po krótkim pościgu. W 1023 r. Polacy zdobyli Ełk na Jaćwieży, a potem zajęli się niszczeniem pomniejszych oddziałów, kończąc trzecią z kolei wojnę Polsko-Litewską o Ziemię Płocką. W 1024 r. królowi wypowiedział wojnę zakon szpitalników, którzy chcieli odzyskać prawnie do nich należący Włodzimierz Wołyński. W 1025 r. dochodzi do bitwy pod Kowlem, gdzie Polacy przegrywają mimo przewagi liczebnej. Zakonnicy posiadali dobrych dowódców i bardziej zaawansowaną technologię militarną. Pokonany król musiał poddać się i oddać rycerzom zakonnym swoje ziemie. Janko I Nieprawy (1025-1056) W tym trudnym okresie Janko przejmuje pełnie władzy nad państwem. Niedługo potem wybuchła rebelia mająca na celu obniżenie autorytetu korony także na ziemiach Polski. Przywódcą buntu był książę Kujaw, Wincenty, a także hrabina Kujaw, Krystyna z rodu Piastów. Po zdobyciu Kalisza i Inowrocławia wojska polskie atakują rebeliantów pod Sieradzem. Po przegranej bitwie zbuntowani możnowładcy poddali się i zostali uwięzieni w 1026 r. W 1027 r. rebelię ogłasza hrabia Lubusza i Łużyc, Wincenty, ponieważ zostało mu udowodnione spiskowanie przeciwko królowi. Zostaje on jednak szybko pokonany rok później. W 1034 r. stłumił bunt ostatnich pogan na swoich ziemiach. W 1037 r. wybuchła rebelia, która miała na celu ustanowienie królem Wańka, księcia Mazowsza. Dowódcą tej rebelii był książę Małopolski, Mściwój. Oprócz nich do buntu dołączył jeszcze książę Kujaw, Warcisław. Wkrótce potem do rebelii dołącza się książę Wacław ze Śląska, najpotężniejszy z wasali. Dzięki szybkim manewrom lojalistom udawało się przechwycić pomniejsze armię wroga w bitwach pod Pyzdrami, Budziszynem i Krotoszynem. W 1038 r. buntownicy przystąpili do negocjacji z królem. Ustalono, że książę Małopolski i Mazowsza zostaną wtrąceni do lochu, a pozostali zachowają wolność i tytuły. Po wojnie domowej władca rozkazał ścięcie Wańka. W 1040 r. wybucha kolejna, podobna do poprzedniej rebelia, której przywódcą jest nowo mianowany książę Małopolski, Jarosław, chcący w koronacji syna Wańka, Wacława II. Do konfederacji dołącza dodatkowo Warcisław z Kujaw, któremu pozwolono zachować wolność po ostatniej rebelii i hrabia Łużyc i Lubusza oraz książę Śląski. Strategia szybkich manewrów została wykorzystana i tym razem, umożliwiając zwycięstwa pod Pyzdrami, Gdańskiem, Krotoszynem, choć to było nieco bardziej wymagające, Lubuszem i Krakowem. Po zdobyciu Krakowa, wojska królewskie zaatakowały niedobitków pod Jabłonkowem koło Cieszyna. W 1042 r. wszyscy uczestnicy tego buntu zostali uwięzieni. Niestety, w czasie tego zamieszania prawosławne księstwo Głomaczy zdołało odebrać księciu Śląska Pilzno. Przez następne lata Janko skupiał się na poprawie relacji z wasalami, by ci nie zbuntowali się po raz kolejny. W 1051 r. Janko podbił Weligrad, rządzony przez Ryszarda, który tytułował się królem Rusi Kijowskiej, nie posiadając żadnej de iure ruskiej ziemi. W 1053 r. wypowiada on wojnę o Pragę królowi Wielkich Moraw, Albertowi Sprawiedliwemu. Wojska polskie wygrywają z morawskimi bitwę pod Kralowym Hradcem. W 1054 r. po stronie władcy Państwa Wielkomorawskiego stanął Patryk, książę Głomaczy i szwagier Janka. Mimo tego, dowódcy wojsk polskich każą dokończyć oblężenie Pragi. Następnie, udają się na północ i pokonuję wojska Głomaczy pod Belgardem. Po tej porażce król Albert decyduje się oddać Jankowi Pragę. W 1055 r. doszło do zaskakującej katastrofy. Zatrzęsła się ziemia, otwierały się szczeliny skalne, z których wylatywał duszący gaz, a ogniska i pochodnie paliły się na zielono. Chłopi dawali do zrozumienia, że są z tej sytuacji niezadowoleni, ale król ignorował ich prośby i żądania. W dalszej kolejności król postanowił ukarać zdradzieckiego księcia Głomaczy i najechał na Rostok. W 1056 r. wojska Głomaczy zostają pokonane pod Geweszynem na Ziemi Weligradzkiej. Janko umiera w 1056 r. na zapalenie płuc. Regencja Mafaldy (1056-1062) Władzę oficjalnie przejmuje małoletni Mieszko, ale faktycznie rządzi jego matka, Mafalda. Zaraz potem wybucha rebelia hrabiego Łużyc i Lubusza Nadbora, księcia Małopolski Jarosława II Czartoryskiego i księcia Mazowsza. Ich celem było osadzenie na polskim tronie syna Wańka Mazowieckiego, Karola. Biorąc to pod uwagę Mafalda zawiera "biały pokój" z Głomaczami. Bunt ogłasza także szwagier Mieszka, książę Śląska Stanisław, który pragnie osadzenia na tronie jego żony Elżbiety, siostry króla. Pomaga mu książę Kujaw Warcisław II. Szczęśliwie dla króla, obie frakcje się wzajemnie atakują. Korzystając z rozproszenia wojsk wroga, lojaliści pokonują siły śląskie pod Brzegiem. Pod Jarocinem wojska królewskie próbują zgnieść mniejszą od nich armię małopolską, ale w czasie bitwy Małopolanie otrzymują wsparcie ogromnych sił lubuskich, dzięki czemu wygrywają. Oddziały władcy próbują uciec, ale zostają przechwycone pod Obrzyckiem i jeszcze raz pokonane. W 1057 r. lojalistom udaje się zebrać więcej wojsk niż liczy armia lubuska, największa ze wszystkich buntowniczych armii. Dochodzi do decydującej bitwy pod Słupskiem. Zarówno po lubuskiej, jak i polskiej, stronie ginie ponad połowa ludzi, w tym sam hrabia Nadbor. Uciekające wojska rebeliantów zostają ostatecznie pokonane pod Zgorzelicami. Po tejże bitwie królowa-regentka podpisuje z lubuską frakcją "biały pokój", na mocy którego członkowie tego buntu są zobowiązani do wydania Karola Mazowieckiego w ręce korony. Do pokonania pozostała jeszcze śląska frakcja, do której przyłączają się niedawno pokonani książęta Małopolski i Mazowsza. W 1058 r. książę Braniboru, Sedziej i książę Pomorza właściwego, Siemowit żądają ustanowienia na terenie królestwa Pomorza senioratu, czyli rodzaju sukcesji, w której wszystkie tytuły dziedziczy najstarszy członek rodu rządzącego. Taka zmiana sprawiłaby, że Sedziej stałby się królem pomorskim po śmierci Mieszka. Ze względu na już trwające bunty niemalże wszystkich polskich wasali, Mafalda przystaje na to. Zgadza się też na kolejne rozluźnienie wpływu korony na terenie Pomorza, zmniejszając go do minimalnego możliwego poziomu. Dalsze zmagania z buntowniczymi armiami nie były zbyt wymagające dla królewskich sił, ale wojnę Polsce wypowiada władca Głomaczy. W 1059 r. buntowniczy wasale zostają pokonani i wtrąceni do lochów, a służący im żołnierze wspomagają armię polską razem z wynajętymi najemnikami. Mimo tych uzupełnień, armia króla wciąż była mniej liczna od armii Głomaczy., dlatego też zajmują taktyczną pozycję defensywną na polach pod Kruszwicą na Kujawach. Niestety, to nie wystarcza i wojska polskie przegrywają bitwę. Mafalda zostaje zmuszona do podpisania pokoju z księciem Patrykiem. Władca Głomaczy żąda przekazania Pomorza Gdańskiego jego małżonce, pochodzącej z rodu Piastów. Po jej śmierci ziemie te zostaną przekazane księstwu Głomaczy. Mieszko II Wielki (1062-1108) W 1062 r. Mieszko osiąga pełnię władzy. W 1063 r. knujący książę Małopolski, Jarosław II, ogłasza rebelię po nieudanej próbie pochwycenia go przez króla. Władca musiał działać szybko. Pokonał oddziały małopolskie pod Krakowem i wziął stolicę oraz Tarnów szturmem. Tym sposobem zakończył tą rebelię. Jednakże, nie zniechęca to nowego księcia Braniboru, Dobrogosta, który żąda ustanowienia senioratu także w Polsce. Wspierają go książę Śląska, Stanisław i hrabia Lubusza i Łużyc, Siemomysł, którzy zostali wypuszczeni z lochu przez łaskawego władcę. Co ciekawe, ostatecznie nie dołączyli oni do rebelii. Zaskoczony tym Dobrogost został sam i po zniszczeniu jego armii oraz zdobyciu kontroli nad Ziemią Braniborską poddał się. W 1067 r. król zaatakował księstwo Pomorza, które połączyło się z księstwem Głomaczy. Wojska władcy Polski zdobywają szturmem całe Pomorze Gdańskie i pokonują niewielką armię wroga. Wystarcza to do wcielenia całego terytorium byłego księcia do Polski łącznie z ziemiami połabskimi w 1068 r. Przez następne lata trwał pokój, w czasie którego król polował, ucztował i organizował różne festyny. W 1078 r. postanowił zakończyć dziesięcioletni czas odbudowy kraju i wypowiedział wojnę o Ziemię Bolesławiecką królowi Wielkich Moraw, Albertowi Sprawiedliwemu. Armię królewskie ruszyły w stronę pożądanej prowincji i po zdobyciu dwóch znajdujących się tam grodów wymaszerowały w stronę Łużyc, by pokonać znajdującą się tam pięciokrotnie mniejszą armię wroga. Po porażce na polu bitwy Albert poddał się. W 1081 r. wypowiedział wojnę królowi Widukindowi z Bawarii o Domażlice. W 1082 r. wojska polskie przejmują całkowitą kontrolę i ruszają na niewielkie oddziały bawarskie w Pławnie. Dochodzi do zwycięskiej dla Mieszka bitwy pod Dohną. Dzięki niej król bawarski przekazuje Polsce Domażlice. Trój-monarchia (1082-1108) Mieszko II Wielki (1062-1108) 2 października 1082 r. Mieszko został koronowany na króla Czech, a co za tym idzie - ogłosił się prawowitym władcą Moraw. Jego kraj zaczęto nieoficjalnie zwać Trój-monarchią. Dumny ze swoich osiągnięć król oddawał się różnym cielesnym uciechom, a w jego królestwie panował pokój. Aż do 1102 r., kiedy to tęskniący do wojen Mieszko wspomógł swojego sojusznika, króla Archambauda z Włoch, w walce z królem Roderykiem II z Nawarry, królem Norbertem z Niemiec i władcy zamku w Apulii, Malikiem. Sytuacja była nieciekawa. Włosi wygrywali tylko wojnę z Malikiem, a władca Nawarry wielkimi krokami zbliżał się do zwycięstwa. Stawką była kontrola nad Włochami. Po stronie Nawarry opowiedzieli się dodatkowo Morawianie, a po stronie Niemiec - Anglia, natomiast Archambaud jako wsparcie oprócz Polski miał jeszcze II cesarstwo Frankijskie, zakon Templariuszy i Lotaryngię. Mieszko skierował swe armię do Niemiec, by pokonać niewielkie oddziały wroga, ale przez brawurę został okaleczony w walce. Następnie ruszył z odsieczą pod stolicę Włoch, Mediolan, który był okupowany, notabene także przez Niemców. Z powodu braku wykwalifikowanych dowódców, Polacy ponieśli druzgoczącą porażkę, a po pościgu ich armia została całkowicie zniszczona. Jednakże, król Mieszko się nie poddaje i po wydaniu kolosalnych sum na reorganizację wojsk, a następnie w 1103 r., będąc świadomym swojej słabości, powrócił do nękania pomniejszych germańskich oddziałów. Porażka była bardzo bliska, ale królowa-matka Nawarry, która miała roszczenia do Włoch zmarła w 1104 r., dzięki czemu Włosi i ich sojusznicy mogli się skupić na wojskach niemieckich. Armia polska w czasie marszu do Włoch została osaczona przez Niemców i Morawian. Żołnierze próbują się wycofać, ale zostają przechwyceni przez żandarmerię niemiecką pod Weiden w Bawarii. Polacy posiadali dobrą pod względem defensywnym pozycję, ale po dołączeniu się do bitwy Morawian wojska Mieszka zostały po raz kolejny pokonane i całkowicie zniszczone. Po tej przegranej król Polski nie był już wstanie udzielić pomocy władcy Włoch. W 1105 r. wybuch rebelia księcia Wielisława z Mazowsza, który chce zostać królem Polski. Władcy Mazowsza udało się zebrać wojska liczące aż 12 tys., podczas gdy siły Mieszka wynosiły tylko 3 tys. Król został zmuszony do pożyczenia pieniędzy od żydowskich kupców, aby wykupić najemników, ale ci zostali pokonani przez buntowników zanim połączyli się z siłami królewskimi. W 1106 r. w akcie desperacji Mieszko nasyła na Wielisława zabójców. Zamach zakończył się sukcesem, ale wynajęty morderca zdradził tożsamość jego zleceniodawcy. Niestety, syn zamordowanego Wielisława, Przemysław II, wypowiedział swoją rebelię, także ubiegając się o polski tron. Dodatkowo, wojnę Polsce wypowiedział władca Litwy, Lasukas. Szczęśliwie dla króla, żołnierze litewscy przystąpili do oblężenia Płocka. W 1107 r. pod naporem księcia mazowieckiego padł Kraków. Pomóc w wojnie zgodzili się joannici, ale tylko przeciwko pogańskim Litwinom. Innowiercy zdecydowali się zaatakować liczniejszą, choć mniej przygotowaną, armię rycerzy zakonnych i Polaków pod Pyzdrami. Bałtowie zostają jednak pokonani. Potem, armię polskie pokonują kolejne oddziały litewskie pod Śremem. Zaskoczony takim obrotem spraw Lasukas godzi się na koniec wojny, a także wypłacił królowi niemałą ilość złota, za którą Mieszko zatrudnił najemników do walki z księciem Wielisławem. W 1108 r. armia zbuntowanego lennika na wieść o liczebności wojsk lojalistów próbuje uciec, ale zostaje dogoniona i zniszczona pod Opolem. Następnie, król kieruje armię w stronę Ziemi Krakowskiej, by odbić okupowane grody. Na koniec zdobywa Płock szturmem i uwięził Wielisława. Jednakże, tuż przed oficjalnym zakończeniem wojny Mieszko umiera z powodu ran jakich odniósł walcząc z Niemcami. Królestwo Polski i Czech (1108-1123) Karol I (1108-1123) Władzę po Mieszku przejmuję jego dwudziestodwuletni syn, Karol. Niestety, jest on tylko władcą Polski i Czech. Władzę nad dużym, ale słabo scentralizowanym państwem, przejmuję najstarszy żyjący Piast, a więc pięćdziesięcioośmioletni Humbert. Tymczasem na Pomorzu każdy wasal tegoż królestwa zbuntował się, ale wykształciły się aż trzy frakcji rebeliantów, a mianowicie: frakcja polskich lojalistów, frakcja, żądająca wprowadzenia monarchii elekcyjnej oraz frakcja, chcąca koronować na króla niejakiego Janka. Umiera także król Humbert, a koronę przejmuję Masław II. Jest to dobra wiadomość dla Karola, ponieważ jest już drugi w kolejce do tronu pomorskiego. W 1111 r. Karol wypowiada królowi Zdiradowi Grubemu z Wielkich Moraw wojnę. Morawski władca wzywa do pomocy swojego sojusznika, króla Humberta II z Niemiec. W 1112 r. Karol przejmuje Ostrawę i pokonuje armię czeską pod Przerowem, a następnie wraca do Ołomuńca, by przejąć nad nim całkowitą kontrolę. W 1113 r. umiera Zdirad, a jego syn, Jarosław wzywa na pomoc władcę Bawarii, Wiktora. Po przejęciu całego Ołomuńca dochodzi do drugiej bitwy pod Przerowem, ale tym razem wojska bawarskie wspomogły armie morawskie, przez co Karol przegrał. Król Polski uznał, że nie ma już sensu walczyć i podpisał z Morawianami "biały pokój". W 1114 r. do Polski docierają wieści z Pomorza. Na pomorzu wprowadzono monarchię elekcyjną, a polscy lojaliści zostali pokonani. Z powodu takiego stanu rzeczy Karol stracił na ten moment możliwość dyplomatycznego przejęcia władzy nad Pomorzem. W 1117 r. Karol wypowiada Litwinom wojnę o Prusy i wzywa na pomoc króla Pomorza, Masława II, króla Włoch, Archambauda Wielkiego i zakon szpitalników. Niestety, na Dolnym Śląsku wybucha chłopska rebelia pod przywództwem byłego żołnierza Jerzego, która jednak została stłumiona dzięki spektakularnej bitwie z udziałem króla. Następnie kieruje się w stronę Prus, by oblegać tamtejsze prowincje razem z Włochami i Pomorzanami. Wkrótce tych pierwszych atakują wojska Litewskie, przez co król przerywa oblężenie i wspomaga swoich sojuszników. Podobnie czynią pomorscy dowódcy. Dzięki połączonym siłom chrześcijańskich najeźdźców armia pogan zostaje pokonana pod Elblągiem. Następnie, wojska wszystkich trzech sojuszniczych narodów kierują się do Galindi, by zdobyć ją szturmem. Poniesione porażki zmusiły Wirmantasa z Litwy do przekazania Prus pod władanie króla Polski w 1118 r. W 1120 r. na nowo podbitych ziem król postanowił utworzyć republikę kupiecką skupioną w prowincji Truso w mieście Elbląg, zwaną Republiką Pruską. Karola najprawdopodobniej urzekły opowieści jego żony, Meluzyny, o prosperujących miastach kupieckich na Półwyspie Apenińskim. Wielkim Starostą Prus mianował swego najmłodszego brata, Jakuba. Kontrolował on jednak tylko dwie z czterech prowincji de iure do niego należących. Doszło tam także do nobilitowania bogatych mieszczan, którzy mieli od tej pory wybierać nowego Wielkiego Starostę po śmierci starego. Najstarsze patrycjuszowskie rody pruskie to: Olełkowiczowie, Małachowscy, Lubomirscy i Leszczyńscy. W 1122 r. Przeniósł stolicę z Gniezna, które po rozpadzie Trój-monarchii znalazło się na granicy Polski. Na nowy gród stołeczny wybrał Kalisz w Wielkopolsce. Królestwo Polski (1123-?) Krystyn I Zdobywca (1123-1166) Początkowe sukcesy Karola nie miały trwać długo. Kraj szybko obiegła wieść, że dotychczas patrzący z boku opat jednego z mniejszych klasztorów Krystyn Mazowiecki, postanowił pomścić swojego ojca Wielisława i upomnieć się o polską koronę. Do dziś nie wiadomo jak w takim krótkim czasie udało mu się zebrać tyle sił (niektóre źródła mówią nawet o trzydziestu tysiącach awanturników), jednak początkowo bagatelizowano na dworze to zagrożenie. Dopiero otwarte wystąpienie latem 1123 r. i marsz oportunistów mazowieckich na Kalisz, zmusiły Karola do podjęcia działań. Niestety, Krystyn działał szybko, a porozrzucane po kraju grupy wojsk królewskich miały problemy ze zgrupowaniem się. Wiele oddziałów zostało przechwyconych przez buntowników lub nie mogły dotrzeć na czas. Mimo tego Karol postanowił zmierzyć się z rebeliantami w pierwszej bitwie pod Krotoszynem, jednak narastająca przewaga przeciwnika zmusiła go do opuszczenia pola bitwy i do przeczekania głównej fali powstania na Śląsku, licząc na to, że wojska Krystyna z czasem utracą impet. Pokładano nadzieję w interwencji króla pomorskiego Masława II Mądrego, lecz ten widząc okazję, aby podwyższyć swoją pozycję względem reszty Piastów odmówił udzielenia pomocy. Niestety, buntownicy zdobyli szturmem Kalisz i wzięli do niewoli młodszego syna Karola – Wacława. W tej sytuacji król ruszył z pozostałymi mu siłami, aby odbić stolicę zanim nadejdą posiłki wroga. Odbyła się druga bitwa pod Krotoszynem w której nie udało się pokonać plądrujących Kalisz najemników Krystyna zanim nadeszły wrogie posiłki z Kujaw. Nadciągająca armia otoczyła wojska królewskie i pochwyciła w niewolę samego Karola. W tej sytuacji rebelia Krystyna zakończyła się pełnym sukcesem. Karol został zmuszony do podpisania na początku 1224 r. Traktatu Czerskiego. Na jego mocy Krystyn został królem Polski, jednak by nie drażnić zbytnio Masława II i reszty Piastów wzrostem swojej pozycji, pozostawił Karolowi królestwo Czech, Poznań, Kalisz i Prusy razem z Republiką Pruską. Mimo zwycięstwa, Krystyn nie miał łatwego zadania. Kraj był rozczłonkowany, grody różnych właścicieli były porozrzucane po całej dawnej monarchii, tworząc bałagan administracyjny, a pozycja króla względem nieufnych wasali była niewielka. Razem ze swoją małżonką – Konstancją z rodu Brzozów, postanowił zacząć wprowadzać porządki. Rozpoczął gromadzenie królewszczyzn odbierając swoim krewnym prawie całe Mazowsze, w zamian za stanowiska na dworze. Przeniósł dwór i administrację królewską do niezrujnowanego powstaniem Płocka oraz rozpoczął próby ocieplenia stosunków z wasalami . Jako wykształcony teolog, stabilizację w dalszych zakątkach kraju powierzył Kościołowi, nadając nowe biskupstwa i przekazując ziemie zakonom. Krystyn zdając sobie sprawę z jego wciąż słabej pozycji względem sąsiadów, zaczął szukać sojuszników. W tym celu zaaranżował małżeństwo swojego najstarszego syna Miłosza z księżniczką morawską Judytą i zawarł tajne przymierze z jej ojcem Jarosławem przeciwko Czechom. Karol mimo zachowania tronu tego kraju był w nie najlepszej sytuacji. Chcąc wykorzystać osłabienie swojego brata książę Prendota, postanowił odebrać jemu także tron czeski, przy poparciu króla pomorskiego. Podczas kiedy Krystyn wprowadzał zmiany w Polsce, przez Czechy przechodziła krwawa wojna domowa. Gdy szala zwycięstwa już przechyla się na stronę uzurpatora, z dalekiego cesarstwa dobiegła wieść, że żona Karola Meluzyna odziedziczyła koronę frankijską, co oznaczało, że jego dzieci przejmą władzę w cesarstwie. Jednak było już za późno aby posiłki z zachodu mogły zmienić sytuację. Spustoszenia dołożyła jeszcze najazd Litwinów na Prusy, kończący się utraceniem Sambii. W 1127 roku Karol trafił do niewoli, a Prendota rozpoczął twarde rządy w Pradze przy pomocy spolonizowanych elit. Korzystając z okazji od Czech uniezależniła się Pruska Republika Kupiecka pod władzą Jakuba, ale wojna i rozbicie w państwach piastowskich znacznie zatrzymało rozwój handlu w tym regionie. Sytuacja w Polsce zaczęła niepokoić także Ojca Świętego Marcellusa IV. Wysłał on do Polski emisariuszy mających przekonać Krystyna do przywrócenia papieskiej inwestytury, którą zniósł kiedy przejmował władzę. Ten jednak wykorzystał swoją wiedzę i zręcznie wymigał się od spełnienia prośby. Odmówił także udziału w III wyprawie krzyżowej do Grecji planowaną na najbliższy okres. Swoją małą krucjatę przeciwko Litwinom rozpoczął razem z Pomorzem i Czechami Jakub, trwającą aż do 1139 r. Niedawne powstanie w Czechach odbiło się szerokim echem także w Polsce. Mimo przedłużających się rządów Krystyna, stosunki między nim, a wasalami były wciąż napięte. W 1132 r. będący wiernym dyplomatą królewskim książę Snowid i księżna Ryksa ogłosili frakcję mającą na celu osadzenie Karola Piasta z powrotem na polskim tronie. Z czasem dołączył książę Nadbor i zdecydowano się na zbrojne wystąpienie. Krystyn znalazł się we wręcz beznadziejnej sytuacji. Na jego szczęście działania buntowników były niezsynchronizowane i ostrożne. Zdołał zebrać swoich lojalistów i najemników i w osamotnieniu bronić wywalczonej przez siebie korony. Uśmiechnęło się do niego szczęście, gdyż buntownicy nieopatrznie poparli piastowską Krucjatę Liwońską, co zmusiło Litwinów do nieformalnej pomocy Krystynowi, aby Polska po powrocie króla Piasta nie stanęła w walce przeciwko im. Wojska małopolskie plądrujące Mazowsze zostały niepostrzeżenie zaatakowane i rozbite przez pogan. Królowi udało się zwyciężyć puczystów pod Głogowem w 1133 r., a następnie przystąpić do oblężenia Krakowa. Sytuacji nie poprawiły także posiłki frankijskie przysłane przez uwięzionego w praskim lochu Karola. Ostatecznie przywódcy buntu zostali pochwyceni i na wiosnę 1135 r. nastąpił formalny koniec walk. Zwycięstwo umocniło pozycję Krystyna i dało pretekst, aby scentralizować władzę i przekazać tytuły bardziej lojalnym mu ludziom. W tej sytuacji powstały dwa stronnictwa: Mazowiecka Sala Tronowa i Loża Dagomeńska. Pierwsza zrzeszająca mazowieckich lojalistów wspierała działalność Krystyna. Druga zaś składająca się z opozycji, planowała na uchodźstwie na Pomorzu powrót prawowitych ich zdaniem władców na tron. Rozpoczęcie ich działalności datuje się jako początki zasad parlamentaryzmu. Powołano specjalną radę z wybranym powszechnie wojewodą jako formalnego zastępcę monarchy. Upadek powstania przeciwko Krystynowi ostatecznie oddalił wizję oswobodzenia Karola. Krótko po buncie w Polsce, Meluzyna została zdetronizowana i koronę cesarską przejął ponownie Robert III. Los pary był przesądzony. Krystyn miał jednak powód do zmartwień. Państwo Wielkomorawskie zostało najechane przez Węgry, które odebrały mu większość terytorium. W tej sytuacji zerwał narzeczeństwo swojego syna z córką króla Jarosława i rozpoczął poszukiwanie nowej kandydatki. Wybór padł na księżniczkę Pernelle z rządzącej we Francji dynastii Welfów. Państwo Zakonu Szpitalników pamiętające czasy Masława II uległo zmniejszeniu. Jego miejsce zajęło świeckie księstwo Wołynia, jednak zmagało się z ciągłą ekspansją Rusi i tengrystów. Niestety krótko po zaręczynach Miłosz zginął w tragicznym wypadku i następcą tronu został jego syn Krystyn. Po odzyskaniu sił, Krystyn rozpoczął próbę konsolidacji polskich ziem. Wielkopolska wciąż teoretycznie należała do Czech, co utrudniało rozwój w tym regionie. Jedynym wyjściem okazała się wojna. Sytuacja była całkiem sprzyjająca, ponieważ Piastowie byli zaangażowani w przeciągającą się wojnę z Litwą. W 1138 r. rozpoczęła się trwająca do 1141 r. wojna o Kalisz. Prendota został zmuszony do porzucenia krucjaty, która ostatecznie zakończyła się klęską chrześcijan w 1139 r. Zaangażowanie Masława II Mądrego nie zmieniło znacząco przebiegu wojny i Kalisz wrócił do Królestwa Polskiego. Odzyskanie tych ziem nie zrekompensowało odłączenia się w międzyczasie ziemi lubuskiej, której książę Lambert odziedziczył Miśnię. Pod znakiem zapytania stanęła także kwestia Śląska. Książę Bruno jako członek dynastii Karolingów, został wybrany na potencjalnego kandydata na tron niemiecki przez niezadowoloną opozycję króla Augustyna Pijaka. Dobrą informacją było natomiast podział Rusi po wielu latach na Ruś Kijowską i Nowogrodzką. Niezrażony, fanatyczny Krystyn postanowił rozpocząć własną wyprawę przeciwko Litwinom. Chaos w tym kraju i wsparcie Zakonu Templariuszy dodatkowo upewnił go tylko w swoich planach. W 1144 r. rozpoczął świętą wojnę o Grodno i Podlasie. Początkowo wojska polskie miały przewagę, lecz pewny siebie Krystyn rozkazał wykonać tragiczny w skutkach szturm na dobrze ufortyfikowany gród w Drohiczynie. Starty były ogromne. Na domiar złego stronnicy Bruna w 1146 r. zdołali obalić Augustyna Pijaka. Wojska nowego króla Niemiec opuściły nocą obóz. Oznaczało to też odłączenie od Polski zamożnego i dobrze rozwiniętego Śląska. Osłabione siły Krystyna zostały zaskoczone i zdruzgotane przez Litwinów w bitwie pod Nowogródkiem. Sam polski król trafił do niewoli. Podpisany w 1146 r. Pokój w Kownie oznaczał wypuszczenie go za wysokim okupem. Sromotna klęska i utrata bogatego i ludnego Śląska spowodowały falę niezadowolenia. Królewski skarbiec świecił pustkami. Na terenie całego kraju powstawały rozmaite gildie rabusiów i złodziei. Liczne wojny i przemarsze wojsk skłóconych Piastów powodowały spustoszenie na wsi, a wyjęty spod kontroli kler przejmował majątki i bez wiedzy króla nakładał nowe podatki, podburzając lokalną ludność przeciwko Żydom. Krystyn zdołał jednak ustabilizować sytuację. Znalazł nowego i jak się później okazało dobrego sojusznika w królu Bawarskim Wiktorze, wysyłając tam swoją córkę Jadwigę. On sam był w podobnej sytuacji jak władca Polski. W 1148 rozpoczęła się krótka wojna o Pyrzyce – gród będący solą w oku króla pomorskiego. Tą dzięki udanemu manewrowi w bitwie pod Kruszwicą zdołał wygrać i Masław II Mądry został zmuszony do zapłaty wysokiego trybutu na rzecz Krystyna co pozwoliło spłacić część królewskich długów. W 1149 r. postanowił wypędzić wszystkich Żydów z Polski u których musiał niegdyś brać pożyczki. W wielu miastach rozpoczęły się masowe pogromy licznej mniejszości żydowskiej. Kościół i dwór królewski zagarniał znaczne majątki wypędzonych kupców. Rozpoczął się kolejny wielki exodus tego narodu bez państwa. Kwestia Śląska wciąż pozostawała nierozstrzygnięta. Po rozpoczęciu swojego panowania król Bruno zaczął zmagać się ze stronnikami poprzedniego władcy Niemiec Augustyna Pijaka, którzy nie uznawali nowego władcy. Bogobojnego Krystyna zaniepokoiła także wieść, że muzułmanie szykują wielką świętą wojnę o Egipt, gdzie niejaki Hanri Wyzwoliciel założył stabilne, koptyjskie państwo, jako odwet za chrześcijańskie krucjaty. Krystyn nie mógł spocząć na laurach. W 1150 r. tron pomorski objęła księżniczka piastowska Anna Sprawiedliwa, która zapowiedziała kontynuację polityki poprzednika. Pomorze stało się najsilniejszym z byłych państw trój-monarchii. Stabilne, szybko się rozwijające, ingerowały w politykę Czech i Niemiec. W tym samym roku wojska polskie wyruszyły na pomoc nowemu sojusznikowi – Wiktorowi - w walce z Lotaryngią o Salzburg. Bawaria nieustannie toczyła wojny, by odzyskać swoje rdzenne ziemie. Tym razem wyprawa Krystyna zakończyła się sukcesem i znacznym wsparciem dla zwycięskich sojuszników. Na jego korzyść toczyła się także sytuacja w Czechach. Wasale Prendoty zbuntowali się przeciw jego polityce, co dało doskonałą okazję, aby odzyskać Poznań. Trwająca do korzystnego dla Polski w 1155 r. pokoju w Kaliszu wojna zakończyła się dla Krystyna pomyślnie. Z pomocą Wiktora Okrutnego udało mu się zwyciężyć w długiej i krwawej wojnie połączone siły pomorsko – czeskie. Pojawił się cień nadziei na odzyskanie Śląska, ponieważ zajęty wojną domową w Niemczech Bruno nie był w stanie zapobiec oderwaniu się od Niemiec ziemi Opolskiej i górnego Śląska pod przywództwem Eustachego z rodu Piastów. Krystyn wysłał do niego propozycję pokojowej wasalizacji, ten jednak odmówił. Plany Eustachego sięgały dalej. Zawarł z Prendotą porozumienie, aby odebrać Annie tron pomorski. Kiedy rozpoczęły się walki między Piastami, Krystyn postanowił najechać ziemię Eustachego i praktycznie bez oporu ponownie wcielić do Polski w 1158 r. Niestety, dobra passa nie trwała długo. W 1159 r. prawdopodobnie na skutek działań Loży Dagomeńskiej zamordowany został następca korony Krystyn. Następcy w kolei po tron był syn Wielisława – Bożydar. Został on usynowiony przez panującego króla i szykował się do przejęcia władzy od starzejącego się Krystyna Niegotowego. W 1162 r. odbyła się druga wojna o Pyrzyce, która i tym razem zakończyła się korzystnie dla Polski. Pod koniec życia Krystyn nadal był przekonany o konieczności rozszerzenia wpływów chrześcijaństwa. Rozpoczął jak się później okazało bezskuteczną próbę nawrócenia będącej pod silnym wpływem Rusi Nowogrodzkiej Litwy, za sprawą przejęcia tronu przez Fewronię Sprawiedliwą z rodu Dregowiczów. Krystyn zaczął z czasem tracić świadomość i siły do działań i w jego imieniu władał regent Żegota. Nastąpiła już trzecia zmiana następcy korony, gdyż Bożydar zmarł prawdopodobnie z przyczyn naturalnych i schedę po Krystynie miał przejąć młodszy syn jego brata Bartosza - niemłody już Kazimierz. Niestety, w 1166 r. osamotniony Jakub nie był w stanie obronić Republiki Pruskiej, która upadła pod najazdem wikingów duńskich. Najeźdźcy zrabowali majątki mieszczan i pozbawiając ich władzy, kończąc po 46 latach istnienie Republiki Pruskiej. Tuż po tym król Krystyn Niegotowy zmarł, kończąc okres swych kontrowersyjnych rządów. Kazimierz I Stary (1166-1189) W 1166 r. władzę nad Polską przejmuje bratanek, pięćdziesięcioletni Kazimierz, syn Bartosza. By zachęcić do siebie wasali wyprawił ucztę i w 1168 r. wypowiedział wojnę królowej Annie Sprawiedliwej z Pomorza o gród w Wyszkowie na Ziemi Płockiej, który przestał być warownią polską po podziale Trój-monarchii. Po zdobyciu Wyszkowa i Szczecina armie królewskie ruszyły na poszukiwania oddziałów pomorskich. Te stacjonowały w Warnowii. Polscy wojowie wygrali z nimi bitwę pod Warznem w 1170 r. Wystarczyło to władczyni do poddania się i zwrócenia zamku. W 1171 r. książę małopolski Świętopełk z Brzozowa rozpoczyna rebelię. Ma ona na celu osadzenie na polskim tronie najstarszego z synów Karola I, Odona. Do buntu dołączają się hrabina cieszyńska, Agnieszka Piast, księżna kujawska, Wolisława Sieradzka i biskup Przemysław, władający górnym Śląskiem. Korzystając z braku organizacji pośród buntowników, Kazimierz rozgromił osamotnione wojska z Cieszyna pod Krakowem, a także Kujawskie pod Kaliszem. Następnie lojaliści skierowali się w stronę Ziemi Czerskiej, obleganej przez główne siły buntowników. Oportuniści zostali pokonani pod Grojcem. Potem pod czeskim Kłodzkiem zniszczył armię biskupa Śląskiego, która była ostatnią buntowniczą armią. W 1172 r. do rebeliantów dołącza małoletnia Wszebora z Wielkopolski, jednakże nie jest w tym momencie zmienić czegokolwiek i dochodzi do pokonania Świętopełka. W 1175 r. najechał na kontrolowany przez osłabione Niemcy Dolny Śląsk. Po zdobyciu tejże prowincji i Litomierzyc w 1177 r. królowa Walpurga poddaje się. W 1181 r. Kazimierz postanawia zdobyć ostatnią ''de iure ''polską prowincję jaką jest kontrolowany przez Pomorze Lubusz. Do króla przybywają wieści, że w Cieszynie pojawiła się Kinga, młoda chłopka w zbroi, gotowa służyć mieczem w czasie wojny. Król razem z nią rusza do Ziemi Lubuskiej, prowadząc armię. Pod koniec roku pada gród w Lubuszu. Następnym krokiem wojsk polskich jest pokonanie wojsk pomorskich pod Pyrzycami w 1182 r. Po osiągnięciu zwycięstwa wojska polskie ruszyły z powrotem do Lubusza, by całkowicie okupować tę prowincję. Pod koniec roku Ziemia Lubuska jest pod całkowitą kontrolą Kazimierza. Następnie armia Polska rusza na Szczecin i w 1184 r. zdobywa go. Wystarcza to by królowa Anna Sprawiedliwa przekazała Lubusz Polsce. W 1189 r. Kazimierz umiera dręczony chorobą i stresem. Gertruda I (1189-1207) Władczyni objęła tron już zjednoczonego, jednak stosunkowo wciąż słabego państwa w 1189 r. Kazimierzowskie dzieło konsolidacji i zlikwidowania administracyjnego chaosu, wymagało podtrzymania. Podobnie jak poprzednicy, Gertruda od początku opierała swoje rządy na Kościele. Ukróciła jednak samowolę biskupów w wielu regionach, likwidując tzw. immunitet kościelny, nadawany od czasów Krystyna Zdobywcy. Około roku 1194 ostatecznie zlikwidowano wolną inwestyturę na ziemiach polskich, co miało poprawić wizerunek Polski w oczach Stolicy Piotrowej. Królowa słynęła z niespotykanej pobożności. Według anonimowej "Kroniki płockiej", najlepszego źródła z tego okresu, Gertruda ufundowała na ziemi mazowieckiej jako wotum dziękczynne 57 kościołów i 12 klasztorów z królewskiego skarbca. W niej znajdujemy też potwierdzenie działalności św. Kingi. To co było do tej pory znane z "Żywota Córy Cieszyna" Szczęsnego z Ojcowa, można byłoby kwalifikować jako raczej podania ludowe, to tutaj wyraźnie zaznaczono, że "Kinga Gladius Christi" obejmowała wysokie stanowiska na dworze i prawdopodobnie była głównym wojewodą sił królewskich. Do niedawna popularne wśród historyków twierdzenie, że Kinga być może nawet w pewnym stopniu faktycznie kierowała państwem, wydaje się być jednak przesadzone. Nie zmienia to faktu, że zachodnioeuropejskie, chociaż nieco fantastyczne źródła, mówiące o mężnej kobiecie, która wydając rozkazy tysiącom ludzi, potrafiła sama dziesiątkować pogan, dają dużo do myślenia. Pewne jest natomiast, że Gertruda musiała się także liczyć z opozycją wśród rodziny. Jej młodsza, wydana za księcia braniborskiego i druga w kolejności do sukcesji, siostra Elżbieta, próbowała dokonać zamachu na syna królewskiej pary Wielisława Młodszego. Spiskowcy zostali jednak wykryci, ale Elżbiecie udało się zbiec na Pomorze Gdańskie, dołączając do powiązanej z Piastami siatki. Królowa była świadoma niekorzystnej sytuacji zewnętrznej. Z jednej strony pod przywództwem Ludmiły znowu rosły piastowskie Czechy. Udało jej się ustabilizować sytuację wewnętrzną i tymczasowo uspokoić opozycję. Zawarła strategiczny mariaż z Onfroyem z potężnej dynastii Welfów. Liczyła na to, że z pomocą cesarstwa zjednoczy kraj, co jej się udało w 1201 roku, odzyskując Litomierzyce i kończąc tym samym niemiecki epizod w tym rejonie. Chciała też zapewnić Czechom pozycję lidera w regionie, otwarcie ogłaszając roszczenia do polskich ziem. Nie mogła jednak już liczyć na pomoc do tej pory piastowskiego Pomorza, gdyż władzę przejął tam w wyniku elekcji w Miśni, przedstawiciel rodu Lisy - Wojuta I, który nie angażował się tak bardzo w relacje polsko - czeskie. Z drugiej strony wielkim zagrożeniem wciąż pozostawała pogańska Litwa. Przeniesienie stolicy do Płocka przez Krystyna I było, jak się później okazało, błędem. Z jednej strony od północy w Prusach panowali Czesi,a od wschodu często na Mazowsze zapędzały się litewskie zagony, plądrując słabiej bronione grody. Stąd też prawdopodobnie brały się późniejsze działania Gertrudy. Chciała wzmocnić pozycję zakonów rycerskich na ziemiach polskich. Przede wszystkim sprowadziła do Polski Zakon Szpitala Najświętszej Marii Panny Domu Niemieckiego, potocznie zwanych Krzyżakami, którzy do tej pory chronili szlaki pielgrzymów do Ziemi Świętej. W zamian za pomoc w ewentualnym konflikcie z niewiernymi, królowa obdarzała Wielkiego Mistrza Rorgona znacznymi donacjami. Do dzisiaj zachowały się akty nadania rycerzom zakonnym ziemi w okolicach Cieszyna i Jasła pod budowę sporych, jak na tamte czasy, warowni. Ten jasielski był nawet przez pewien okres główną siedzibą zakonu. W krótkiej, nieudanej wyprawie na dzisiejszą ziemię podlaską w 1196 r. można upatrywać chęci stworzenia pewnego rodzaju marchii, która miała być swoistą strefą buforową przeciw Litwinom, podobnie jak Wołyń i joannici przeciw Rusi Kijowskiej. Być może nawet później pod zarządem Krzyżaków. Liczono na to, że szybko uda się opanować ten, zbuntowany przeciw słowiańskim władcom z rodu Łukniczów, obszar. Niestety książę Gleb przy pomocy krewnych z Nowogrodu stłumił rebelię i Polacy musieli się wycofać. Gertruda unikała bezpośredniej konfrontacji z coraz bardziej odważnymi Czechami. Wyraźnie zdała sobie jednak sprawę, że o sile zewnętrznej kraju stanowi pozycja w Rzymie. Olbrzymim sukcesem na tym polu okazały się skuteczne zabiegi o miejsce w kolegium kardynalskim. Stworzyła sobie wielu przeciwników wydając ogromne sumy z królewskiego skarbca na wsparcie początkowo biskupa Szczęsnego z Legnicy, a po jego śmierci na biskupa Zygmunta z Koprzywnicy, który ostatecznie w 1195 roku został przyjęty do szacownego grona kardynałów. Kolejnym krokiem w stronę wzrostu pozycji Polski na arenie międzynarodowej, była pozytywna odpowiedź Gertrudy na wezwanie Ojca Świętego Mikołaja II do IV wyprawy krzyżowej do Grecji na synodzie w Rawennie w październiku 1197 roku. Celem było obalenie silnego Kalifatu Tracji okupującego już upadły Konstantynopol. Z czasem dołączyli m.in. Zakon Krzyżacki, Wenecja, Szkocja i Królestwo Pomorza, Jeszcze tego roku około 10-tysięczna (według niektórych źródeł 15-sto, inne natomiast mówią o bardziej symbolicznej liczbie) armia polska wyruszyła za wojskami krzyżackimi na południe. Krzyżowcy początkowo mieli pewne problemy z przejęciem inicjatywy, lecz nowo przybyłe siły zakonników i Polaków pod dowództwem Kingi wyparły rozproszonych Saracenów z Tracji. Dziewica Cieszyńska ze swoją strażą dotarła podobno nawet pod Stambuł. Polacy musieli jednak się wycofać na zachód, gdyż zjednoczona, blisko 30-tysięczna armia islamska zmierzała z Azji Mniejszej, aby wypędzić chrześcijan z regionu Kalifatu. Nie udało się jednak uciec i 1 sierpnia 1198 roku siły Kingi zostały przechwycone pod Herakleją. Trzykrotnie szczuplejsza armia polska stawiała przez prawie tydzień zaciekły opór czekając na wsparcie. Gdy z północy zaczęły docierać posiłki krzyżackie, a później z reszty Europy, charyzmatyczna Gladius Christi objęła dowodzenie nad wszystkimi siłami krzyżowców. Doszczętnie rozbiła armię muzułmańską. Najbardziej znanym epizodem stała się szarża jazdy krakowskiej na straż przyboczną samego Wielkiego Kalifa Theofilosa. W ten sposób fama o św. Kindze rozniosła się po całej Europie. Niestety do Grecji dotarły wieści, że książę małopolski Wojuta razem z Maciejem, władcą Ziemi Cieszyńskiej rozpoczęli rebelię mającą, pod nieobecność głównych sił królewskich, osadzić na polskim tronie Wincentego - jednego z ostatnich potomków Karola Piasta. Na szczęście dla Gertrudy podczas wyprawy krzyżowej uzyskano wiele łupów oraz jeńców, co pozwoliło opłacić wojska najemne, które pokonały część sił buntowników zanim Kinga ze swoimi hufcami powróciła do kraju. Następnie Wojuta został pokonany w bitwie pod Czerskiem, a po zdobyciu Krakowa zdetronizowany, a na jego miejsce osadzono ponownie członka rodu Jasto, tym razem Prendotę. Jako znak pokoju, Gertruda przekazała pod wychowanie nowemu księciu swoją drugą córkę - Aldonę. Doszło jednak przy okazji do kolejnego sporu między rodemMazowieckich, a Piastami, gdyż z powodu pochodzenia nie uwolniono członka tej dynastii Macieja i w ten sposób zakończył się okres poprawy relacji między rodami, zapoczątkowany za panowania Kazimierza. W 1202 roku krucjata zakończyła się ostatecznym sukcesem. Polska znalazła się na drugim miejscu pod względem zasług w powodzeniu wyprawy. Na terenie Tracji powstało Państwo Zakonu Krzyżackiego, które miało strzec dostępu do Europy i Lewantu. Gertrudy nie opuszczało jednak szczęście. Po odzyskaniu przez Czechy Litomierzyc, Pomorze zostało zaniepokojone rosnącym w siłę rywalem (chodziło tu prawdopodobnie o zapobiegnięcie przejęciu inicjatywy przez Welfów) i król Wojuta wszczął, przy poparciu spolszczonych elit w tym kraju, wojnę mającą na celu przejęcie władzy przez Sieciecha Piasta. Okazję tą wykorzystała także Litwa i w 1203 roku najechała Galindię oraz pokonała wojska Ludmiły w bitwie pod Żninem. Spowodowało to kres zmartwień królowej w tym rejonie i umożliwiło skupienie się na kwestii pogańskiej. W 1205 roku pojawił się idealny moment na nową wojnę z Litwą. Wielki Książę Fedot przyjął wierzenia bałtyjskie, co rozpoczęło długotrwały konflikt z Rusią Nowogrodzką. Wykorzystując szansę Polacy zajęli dawne czeskie posiadłości w Prusach, uzyskując tym samym dostęp do morza. Odbyło się też kilka niszczycielskich najazdów wgłąb ziem przeciwnika, gdzie nie napotkano praktycznie żadnego oporu. Zwycięstwo było blisko. Jednak świadomy sytuacji słowiański syn Fedota, Dobrynia, ułożył się z Nowogrodem. Tuż po śmierci ojca (możliwe, że został przez niego otruty), z poparciem mających dosyć wyniszczających walk litewskich możnych kosztem ustępstw podpisał z porozumienie z Rusią Nowogrodzką i ruszył z wojskami spokrewnionego rusińskiego władcy pokonać Polskę w tej wojnie. Armia Gertrudy na wieść o tym wycofała się na Mazowsze. Niestety skarbiec świecił pustkami, łupy wojenne okazały się być mniejsze niż się spodziewano, a żołnierze byli wycieńczeni. Papież odmówił wsparcia finansowego, lecz na szczęście niedługo przed wkroczeniem sił Dobryni, joannici przysłali pokaźny kontyngent. Nie zdążono jednak się dostatecznie zorganizować i doszło do decydującego starcia pod Wyszkowem. Gertrudzie nie było jednak dane doczekać końca bitwy, gdyż zmarła w 1207 r. z powodu słabego zdrowia, osieracając małoletniego następcę Wielisława. Wielisław I (1207-1212) Wielisław, choć miał był prawie pełnoletni, nie mógł jeszcze rządzić samodzielnie. Jego regentką została Kinga Gladius Christi, ale dawała ona dużą swobodę młodemu królowi. W 1208 r. wybucha powstanie pogańskich chłopów pruskich pod dowództwem niejakiego Ekkelisa. Zostaje ono szybko stłumione dzięki zwycięstwie pod Nidzicą. Pod koniec 1208 r. wojnę Polsce wypowiada nowy król Pomorza, Miłosz z Legnicy. W 1209 r. dochodzi do bitwy pod Pyrzycami, gdzie wojska polskie odnoszą zwycięstwo. Następnie, Polacy zaczynają oblężenie nowej stolicy pomorskiej, czyli Warzno. Nieszczęśliwie dla Wielisława wojna kończy się bez konkluzji, ponieważ książę, o którego roszczenie walczył Miłosz, zmarł. Wielisław, któremu przeszkadzał zastój gospodarczy spowodowany brakiem Żydów, pozwolił on im powrócić do Polski w 1210 r. po 60 latach wygnania. Jesienią 1210 r. Wielisław pragnie zaręczyć swoją młodszą siostrę, Aldonę, z młodym królem Kastylii, Paskalem. Aldona jednak sprzeciwia się i ucieka na dwór arcybiskupa śląskiego, Mściwoja. Ten rozpoczął rebelię, której celem była koronacja Aldony na królową Polski. Wojska arcybiskupa zostają unicestwione pod Krosnem, a po zdobyciu Brzegu abp. Mściwój został pokonany, ale przed gniciem w lochu uratowała go interwencja papieża Telesfora III. Tymczasem zakon krzyżacki przejął władzę na całą Ziemią Sądecką. Rycerze dopuścili się takiego czynu, ponieważ zostali wygnani przez greckich, katolickich buntowników. Władzę przejął despota Leoncjusz Wyzwoliciel z Miletu. Wielisław nie pozostaje bezczynny. W 1211 r. wypowiada on wojnę zakonowi. Rycerze zakonni mogą liczyć tylko na 170 ludzi, którzy zostają bez problemu pokonani pod Szczyrzycem. Po zdobyciu Nowego Sącza Krzyżacy kapitulują. W 1212 r. Wielisław zorganizował ucztę, na której próbowano go otruć, ale król zwietrzył spisek. Po przesłuchaniu służacego okazało się, że winnym jest książę Kujaw, Gaudenty Sieradzki, który notabene niedawno podbił biskupstwo chełmińskie. Wielisław wysłał strażników, by pojmać podstępnego wasala, lecz ten umknął im i ogłosił rebelię. Król zebrał siły i pokonał wyczerpane wojną armię kujawskie w bitwie pod Niedzicą. Gaudentemu udaje się zebrać posiłki, mianowice 1,5 tys żołnierzy na Kujawach właściwych i 900 w Sieradzu. Wojska królewskie zaatakowały buntowników pod Inowrocławiem, gdzie Wielisław umiera trafiony strzałą. Bitwa i wojna zostaje wygrana, a książę kujawski kończy w lochu. Porozumienie Prusko-Wielkopolskie (1212-1226) Władzę przejmuje dwuletni Wielisław II, ale jako regent rządzi jego dziad, książę Wielkopolski i Królewski Mistrz Szpiegów o takim samym imieniu. Nowy regent odwołuje Kingę ze stanowiska wojewody w obawie przed jej autorytetem, który za rządów królowej Gertrudy był większy, niż jego własny. Na jej byłe stanowisko mianował Tomasza, starostę Bramborska. Następnie przekazał sobie władzę nad Opolem i Dolnym Śląskiem. W 1213 r. uwolnił swoją córkę, Aldonę, która kiedyś zorganizowała spisek razem z biskupem Górnego Śląska. Odzyskawszy wolność, znowu nakłoniła duchownego do wypowiedzania rebelii. Przyłącza się do nich także hrabina Cieszyna, Śmiechna Piast. Wojska buntowników zostają pokonane pod Legnicą i Oświęcimiem, a po zdobyciu kontroli nad Brzegiem kończy bunt. W wyniku intrygi regentem zostaje nowy wojewoda, Tomasz. Prawdopodobnie postanowił on razem z Wielisławem Wielkopolskim dzielić się władzą oraz osłabiać królestwo dla własnych korzyści. Nadaje sobie w imieniu króla władzę nad hrabstwem Sambii i mobilizuje się, przyjmując nazwisko Ogończyk. Potem razem z hrabiną Śmiechną z Cieszyna i księciem Wielsiławem obniżyli autorytet korony w 1215 r. W 1218 r. żądny władzy książę zdradził swoją sojuszniczkę z Cieszyna, zamordował ją i trójkę jej dzieci, by przejąć jej ziemie. W 1219 r. w Sambi wybucha drugi, liczący sobie prawie 7 tys. ludzi pod dowództwem niejakiego Dagonisa, bunt pogańskich chłopów, który jednak szybko zostaje stłumiony. Korzystając z zamieszania, Krystyn jeszcze raz obniża autorytet korony. W 1221 r. Krystyn postanawia odtworzyć Republikę Pruską, ale nie ze stolicą w splądrowanym, pozostającym pod kontrolą Czechów, Truso, ale w Bramborsku w Sambii. Pojawiają się nowe, wielkie rody patrycjuszowskie, czyli Rawiczowie, Radwanowie, Porajowie, Pomianowie. Krystyn przestaje pełnic funkcję wojewody, mianując na to stanowisko z powrotem Kingę Gladius Christi. Przekazuje on także urząd regenta Wielisławowi Wielkopolskiemu 1223 r. Ten obniża już i tak mały autorytet korony do minimum, a także, zdając sobie sprawę, że już niedługo Wielisław II osiągnie pełnoletność, kradnie złoto z królewskiego skrabca. Wielisław II Śmiały (1226-1277) W 1226 r. Wielisław przejmuję pełną władzę nad Polską. Niestety, poddani nie darzyli go sympatią ze względu na burzliwe czasy regencji, dlatego zwali go Wielisławem Niegotowym. Młody król postanowił utemperować swoich wasali nakładając na nich podatki. W 1227 r. Wielisław II, chcąc ukarać swego dziada za jego rządy pełne korupcji, odwołuje go ze stanowiska mistrza szpiegów. Urażony książę zaczyna fabrykować roszczenia do tytułu króla Polski. Zostaje to jednak odkryte i król wysyła straże, by pojmać spiskowca. Jednakże, władca Wielkopolski przewiduje zamiary wnuka i ogłasza rebelię. Król zwołuje lojalnych wasali i wynajmuje najemników, którzy pokonują wojska buntowników pod Żmigrodem i ruszają na oblężenie Gniezna. W 1229 r. nowy Wielki Starosta Prus, Mszczuj Rawicz, razem z księciem Prendotą II, zwanym Ptasznikiem z Małopolski ogłosili swoją własną rebelię. Ich celem było ustanowienie w Polsce monarchii elekcyjnej. Po zdobyciu kontroli nad Ziemią Gnieźnieńską król zmusza swego dziada do ustąpienia i rozkazuje wojskom zająć się drugim buntem. Początkowo frakcja elekcyjna odnosiła sukcesy, pokonując w potyczkach pomniejsze oddziały lojalistów. Mimo tego ich siły zostają zmiażdżone przez główne siły królewskie w bitwie pod Kruszwicą. Po zdobyciu Bramborska w 1230 r. Mszczuj z Prus kapituluje. W 1231 r. Wielisław rozpoczyna spisek mający na celu zabicie pięcioletniego księcia Alesa z Wielkich Moraw. Gdyby doszło do jego śmierci dzieci Wielisława odziedziczyłyby Morawy z powodu jego mariażu z morawską księżniczką, Skonką ,córką króla Wielkich Moraw Spitygniewa. W 1234 r. Wielisław postanawia zaatakować króla Czech, Mieszka III, który wyruszył na krucjatę do Grecji. Wojska polskie wyruszają by oblegać prowincję Truso, ale przeszkadzają im w tym wojska czeskie, które atakują pod Elblągiem. Czesi zostają pokonani, później uciekają do Sambii i z pomocą wikingów zdobywają Bramborsk. Niedługo potem armia polska zdobywa Malbork, dobija wojska przeciwnika i odbija Bramborsk. W 1236 r. Polacy przejmują całkowitą kontrolę nad hrabstwem Truso i kierują się na Dolny Śląsk, by pokonać ostatnie Czeskie oddziały. Dochodzi do bitwy pod Legnicą, w której dwukrotnie mniej liczebne armie Czeskie zostają zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi, co kończy tę wojnę. W 1240 r. Wielisław, korzystając z wybuchu wojny domowej na Litwie oraz najazdu tego kraju przez Duńczyków, zaatakował wysokiego wodza Grodna i Liwonii, Jewstafija, który notabene był pochodzenia Ruskiego. Buntownik litewski wygrywa swa rebelię i zostaje władcą Litwy, a król Polski zostaje z niczym. Sześć lat później, król Polski jeszcze raz atakuje Jewstafija, tym razem będącego władcą Litwy. Dawny rebeliant jest wyczerpany z powodu niedawnego buntu, a poza tym nie władał Kurlandią i Semigalią, które były kontrolowane przez pogańskich Duńczyków oraz Księstwa Wileńskiego, którego władca odrzucał zwierzchnictwo Rusina. Wielisław zawołał do wojny Morawy i Bawarię oraz najął Templariuszy, których błyskawicznie wysłał do zniszczenia armii litewskich znajdujących się w okolicach Grodna. Polskie armie podzielił na dwie części. Pierwszą wysyła do oblegania Podlasia, a drugą, którą dowodzi osobiście, kieruje w głąb kraju, by pokonać wrogie armie. Po kilku mniejszych potyczkach w 1247 r. odnajduje on większe armię, których pokonuje w bitwach pod Worniami i pod Trokami. Następnie, litewskie wojska desperacko próbują przerywać oblężenie Grodna poprzez uderzenie w Polaków pod Jaćwiężą. Nie udaje im się to, Jewstafij zostaje zmuszony do przekazania władzy nad księstwem Grodna. Pod koniec roku 1247 książę Prendota III z Małopolski i książę Gaudenty III z Kujaw rozpoczynają rebelię, chcąc wprowadzić w królestwie polskim monarchię elekcyjną. W 1248 r. dochodzi do bitwy pod Inowrocławiem, gdzie wojska lojalistów rozbijają armię kujawską. Następnie król zmierza ze swoimi wojskami do obleganego Czerska. Udaje mu się przechwycić armię małopolską pod Wilczycami. Potem kieruje się na Ziemię Krakowską, by zdobyć stolicę przywódcy buntowników. W 1249 r. zbuntowani książęta zostają wtrąceni do lochu. W 1251 r. Wielisław ma już dość intryg i delikatnych działań, przez co razem z królem Ojirem z Bawarii wypowiada wojnę Wielkim Morawom, by obalić panującego tam małoletniego króla Kunika, a na tronie morawskim umieścić swoją żonę, Skonkę. Wojska polskie bez problemu pokonując niewielkie oddziały morawskie w bitwie pod Unicovem. W 1253 r. Morawy zostają wręcz zalane żołnierzami polskimi, co kończy wojnę i w jej wyniku Kunik przestaje być królem Wielkich Moraw na rzecz swej siostry Skonki. W 1253 roku następca tronu młody Wielisław zostaje zaręczony z czeską księżniczką Gertrudą, by wziąć z nią ślub 23 marca roku następnego. Tego dnia Wielisław dostaje także tytuł księcia Wielkopolski, ztakże ziemie poznańską i kaliską. Król buduje nową baronie Stary Gród niedaleko Poznania, prace kończą się w 1256 roku. 26 lutego 1255 roku wybucha wojna z Pomorzem. Król Wielisław II będzie walczył o zamek w Pyzdrach. Po zdobyciu zamków i miast, a także po kilku potyczkach królowa Pomorza podpisuje pokój i przyznaje się do całkowitej porażki. Następuje to 21 września 1256 roku. We wrześniu polska księżniczka Magdalena wychodzi za mąż za księcia Badenii Theodoricha. W tym czasie na ziemiach Polski i Pomorza wybucha epidemia tyfusu. Swego czasu nawet sam król choruje na niego, ale na szczęście szybko wraca do zdrowia. W 1257 roku większość populacji zamieszkującej Grodno przechodzi na katolicyzm, tak więc przy pogaństwie trwa już tylko Podlasie. We wrześniu księżniczka Elżbieta poślubia księcia Wenecji Bagio. W 1258 r. Jeszcze bardziej próbuje umocnić swoją słabą pozycję poprzez zmuszenie wasali do przekazania mu znacznej części swych wojsk. W 1259 r. Wielisław dołącza do swojej żony w wojnie przeciwko królowi Bohemodowi z Lotaryngii, której celem jest osadzenie na tronie lotaryńskim królewnę Idy, przyrodniej siostry króla Polski oraz dziedziczkę Bawarii. W lutym 1260 roku Polacy docierają do celu i pokonują pomniejsze oddziały Lotaryngii. W wojnie nie dochodzi do większych bitew, raczej konflikt składa się z wielu potyczek, w czasie których ginie Bohemod, a władzę przejmuje Maurycy II. W 1261 r. wojska polskie zaczynają sukcesywnie przejmować kolejne twierdze nieprzyjaciela, cały czas eliminując potencjalne zagrożenie spowodowane gromadzeniem się sił lotaryńskich. Gwoździem do trumny Maurycego II było zaatakowanie go przez króla Niemiec, Eberharda Przeklętego i jego sojusznika króla Gottharda z Bawarii. W 1263 r. armie polskie zdobywają stolicę Maurycego II w Lüneburgu,co kończy wojnę. W 1263 r. umiera dwudziestopięcioletni królewicz Wielisław, dziedzic korony polskiej. Nowym dziedzicem zostaje jego o 11 lat młodszy brat, Stefan. Widzący w tym okazję książę Janusz II ze Śląska i księżna Wojsława z Kujaw wypowiadają królowi wojnę o wprowadzenie elekcji w 1264 r. Wielisław od razu atakuje rozproszonych Kujawian pod Wąbrzeźniem i Sieradzem. Następnie pokonuje armię śląską pod Koźlem. Gdy w 1265 r. buntownicy stracili wszystkich żołnierzy, lojaliści zdobyli dwie stolice książęce. Tuż po wojnie król zaręcza Stefana z młodą księżną Pomorza, Dobrawą Sieradzką. Umożliwi to pokojowe włączenie tego księstwa do Polski. Niestety, niedługo potem po raz kolejny wojnę Polsce wypowiada Jewstafij, nazwany przez poddanych Mądrym. Wielisław zatrudnił Templariuszy, a także otrzymał niewielkie wsparcie od Wielkich Moraw i ruszył na ziemie wroga. Wkrótce dochodzi tam do bitwy pod Strewą, gdzie Polacy mają niewielką przewagę liczebną, natomiast Litwini mogą liczyć na defensywną pozycję. Mimo wezwania najemników przez króla Polski i posiadania przez niego lepszych dowódców, bitwa zostaje wygrana przez pogan. Niedobitki oraz wojska posiłkowe zbierają się w Sambii. Udaje się tam zebrać 14 tys żołnierzy, którzy decydują się zaatakować dwukrotnie mniej liczne wojska najeźdźców. W wigilię Bożego Narodzenia dochodzi do bitwy pod Ragnetą, podczas której ginie Jewstafij. Po śmierci władcy Litwini zaniechują dalszych działań wojennych. W 1269 r. ruscy chłopi zbuntowali się na Ziemi Grodzieńskiej pod dowództwem niejakiego Jewstafija. Buntownicy zostają pokonani pod Żyrmunami, a następnie dobici pod Krynkami. W 1277 r. Wielisław umiera z przyczyn naturalnych. Stefan I Wielki (1277-1322) Władzę nad Polską przejmuje jego drugi syn, Stefan. Jego relacje z wasalami nie były idealne, więc towarzyski król zwołał turniej i ucztę. Po tym sukcesie dyplomatycznym król po raz pierwszy od 65 lat podnosi autorytet korony z minimalnego poziomu. W 1280 r. umiera matka Stefana, królowa Skonka z Wielkich Moraw. Król Polski dziedziczy jej ziemie, a mało znaczący tytuł króla Wielkich Moraw przestaje istnieć. W 1281 r. Wielka Kapłanka Słowian Györgyi ogłosiła inwazję na Polskę, ale do pomocy miała jedynie Wojów Peruna. Siły innowierców nie były liczne, więc inwazja została szybko odparta. Siły innowierców nie były liczne, więc inwazja została bezproblemowo zakończona w 1283 r. Po zwycięstwie nad poganami Stefan zaczął rozprawiać się z gildiami złodziei, bandami bandytów i szajkami przemytników na wyspie Bornholm, które pojawiły się z powodu złego zarządzania jego zmarłej już matki. Niedługo potem wojnę o roszczenie siostry Stefana, Dobrawy, do korony polskiej wypowiada wielki starosta Prus, Bończa Poraj, który niedawno podbił Ziemie Chełmińską. Jesienią wojska królewskie pokonują niewielkie pruskie oddziały w bitwie pod Ostródą. W 1284 r. po zdobyciu pruskiej stolicy w Bramborsku do rebelii przyłącza się hrabia Ziemi Lubuskiej, a także książę Janusz II ze Śląska. W obliczu tego nowego zagrożenia król dzieli swą armię na pół i pozostaje razem z pierwszą częścią, by oblegać ziemie republiki kupieckiej, a drugą wysyła, by zniszczyć wojska pruskich sojuszników. Lubuszanie zostają pokonani pod Starogrodem, a Ślązacy pod Koźlem. W ostatniej chwili do buntu dołącza małoletni książę Małopolski, Spytko III, ale jest już zdecydowanie za późno, gdyż wkrótce po tym pada Królewiec, a rebelia zostaje zakończona. Król degraduje książęcy ród de Luboml, rządzący na Śląsku i w Małopolsce do rodu hrabiowskiego. Natomiast wielki starosta zostaje stracony, a na jego miejsce zostaje wybrany Tomasz II z rodu Trąba. Nowy starosta otrzymuje od króla króla w geście przyjaźni Ziemie Galindzką oraz wyspę Bornholm. Na początku roku 1285 Stefan wyrusza na pomoc swej małżonce, królowej Dobrawie, księżnej Pomorza Gdańskiego, która została zaatakowana przez innych pomorskich wasali. Armie wrogów królowej polskiej zostają pokonane w bitwach pod Oliwą i Poznaniem. W marcu król odbija stolice swej małżonki, Bytów. Aby dopomóc swej małżonce w jej drugiej wojnie, Stefan wysyła jej fundusze na najemników. Po zdobyciu kilku zamków w Słupsku jego władczyni poddaje się. Król idzie za ciosem i wypowiada wojnę księciu Braniboru i hrabiemu Rugii, którzy także atakuje jego żonę. Pokonuje jego oddziały pod Słupskiem i Szczecinem, a potem kieruje się do jego stolicy, by ją oblegać. W 1286 r. po poprzednich sukcesach Stefan kieruje się na wyspę Rugię. Po udanym oblężeniu i ta wojna kończy się pomyślnie dla królowej. W 1288 r. Stefan wypowiada wojnę chanatowi Chorwacji, Csongorowi Świętemu, który był zajęty walką z Czechami w Grecji. Król przystąpił do oblężenia hrabstwa Brno, a Chorwaci zaczęli zbierać sojuszników, w tym potężnego chana Eleka Mądrego z Węgier. Wkrótce do Brna przybywa 30 tys. Tengrystów, którzy rozpoczynają odbijanie twierdz szturmem. Następnie armia węgierska oddziela się od armii chorwackiej. Zachęcony tym król Polski atakuje Chorwatów pod Zlinem w 1290 r. Rozdzielenie armii okazało się być zasadzką, a Węgrzy wyruszają na pomoc swym sojusznikom. Wojska polskie zmuszone są do odwrotu. Po tej porażce Stefan kapituluje i zostaje zmuszony do wypłaty chanowi Chorwacji ogromnej ilości pieniędzy, zadłużając kraj. Król został zdecydował zaciągnąć pożyczkę u żydowskich kupców. Jesienią książę Gniewomir z Grodna razem z księciem Kujaw, Wiesławem III rozpoczął rebelię, która miał na celu posadzić na tronie żonę księcia Moraw, Wolisławę. Zdesperowany król, aby nie dopuścić do połączenia się sił buntowników, atakuje wojska kujawskie pod Błaskami, przechodząc przez rzekę. Monarcha osiągnął sukces, a następnie w 1291 r. pokonał wojska grodzieńskie pod Nowogródkiem, a to wystarczyło do zmuszenia książąt do poddania się. W 1292 r. zakończył się debet Stefana. Choć król nie był jak na razie w stanie wypłacić pieniędzy żydom, mógł zacząć rozwiązywać problemy powstałe z powodu jego problemów finansowych. W 1293 r. od chanatu Chorwacji odłączył się chanat Serbii. Ten pierwszy został dodatkowo zaatakowany przez chanat Bułgarii i greckich wasali. Zachęcony tym obrotem wydarzeń król Polski postanowił jeszcze raz zaatakować Chorwację. Pokonuje w Zlinie niewielki stacjonujący tam oddział i przystępuje do oblężenia. W 1294 r. siły polskie okupują całe hrabstwo, a król decyduje się kontynuować ofensywę. Po zdobyciu kontroli nad prowincją Veglia w 1295 r. król powraca wyczerpanymi wojskami do kraju. Wojna kończy się po pokonaniu tengrystów w bitwie pod Żdarem w 1296 r. W następnych latach król zajął się rozwojem gospodarczym kraju organizując wielki targ i budując miasta. W 1301 r. wybucha rewolta księcia Wiesława III z Kujaw, którego król próbował uwięzić za spiskowanie. W 1302 r. Kujawianie zostają pokonani pod Radomskiem. Po szturmie na Inowrocław rebelia zostaje zakończona. W 1303 r. Stefan do końca wyplenia rabusiów i przemytników z Polski, którzy pojawili się po przegranej pierwszej wojnie z Chorwacją. Tego samego roku księżna Gertruda II z Małopolski i książę Kunik z Moraw wypowiedzieli Stefanowi rebelię. Ich celem było osadzenie na tronie syna Kunika, Alesa. Pod Zebrzydowicami siły królewskie atakują Małopolan, znajdujących się na defensywnej pozycji. Wkrótce na odsiecz sojusznikom przybywają Morawianie wyrównując szanse. Mimo to, bitwa nie była zbyt zaciekła, a wojska lojalistów pokonują buntowników. W 1304 r. książę i księżna zostają pozbawieni żołnierzy. W 1305 r. do buntu dołącz księżna Bożena ze Śląska. Po zdobyciu Ostrawy i Krakowa Stefan rozkazuje oddziałom zaatakować wojska nowej rebeliantki. Armie królewskie pokonują armie Śląskie w bitwie pod Henrykowem, co zmusza oportunistów do poddania się. Wszyscy oni zostali wtrąceni do lochu, a ich tytuły książęce zostały im odebrane. Wyjątkiem był Kunik, który zmarł w czasie wojny domowej. W 1311 r. chan węgierski, Elek Mądry, wypowiedział Polsce wojnę. Stawką była władza nad całym królestwem. Jesienią dochodzi do bitwy pod Cieszynem, gdzie starło się 18 tys. Węgrów i dwukrotnie tyle Polaków, szpitalników i najemników. Udało się także dwa razy odeprzeć nieprzyjaciół od strony morza w bitwach pod Elblągiem. W 1313 r. pokonani Polacy pokonali mały oddział pod Jabłoskowem. Następnie król zaatakował pod Łęknem tengrystów oblegających Gniezno. Potem wojska polskie eksterminowały małe mobilne armie wroga kolejno pod Nowym Sączem, Zebrzydowicami i Brzeskiem. W 1315 r. król decyduje się przejść do ofensywy i atakuje Węgrów pod Nyustyą. Po rozbiciu kliku oddziałów wroga chan Elek Mądry godzi się na pokój. Tuż po podpisaniu pokoju na Ziemi Sandomierskiej wybuch chłopski bunt, a Najwyższy Kapłan Słowian Elek ogłosił drugą Świętą Wojnę o Polskę. Stefan wynajął kompanię najemników, aby wesprzeć swoje osłabione wojska. W 1316 r. zbieranina chłopów zostaje rozbita pod Grojcem. Król wyruszył ze swoimi wojskami feudalnymi na nieliczną armię Eleka, stacjonującą na polach pod Grojcem, a najemnikom kazał dobić pokonanych chłopów, przebywających koło Płocka. Obie bitwy zakończyły się pomyślnie dla Stefana. Przywódca buntowników został pochwycony i stracony. Po wyeliminowaniu tego zagrożenia król odesłał najemników. Za to poprosił o wynajęcie kontyngentu krzyżaków, a także otrzymał bezinteresowne wsparcie od wielkiego mistrza Templariuszy, Piotra Mądrego. Liczący sobie więcej żołnierzy, sojusz chrześcijański ruszył na niewielkie siły Wojów Peruna i zwyciężył w bitwie pod Drohiczynem. Widząc obojętność króla obojga Rusi, Mścisława II, Stefan postanowił wesprzeć swojego sojusznika, małoetniego króla Baldemara z Bawarii w walce z królem Ludolfem Beztroskim z Niemiec. W 1317 r. przystąpił do oblężenie Babenbergu. Niedługo potem zięć króla, Cesarz Frankijski Robin wezwał go do wojny z księciem Fryderykiem III z Normandii, królem Alainem II z Lotaryngii i królem Renaudem IV Z Włoch. Stefan odpowiedział na wezwanie. Ilość wrogów zmusiła polskiego władce do wycofania się i przegrupowania po zdobyciu Babenbergu w 1318 r. W tym samym czasie u granic królestwa pojawia się armia złożona z niedobitków Wojów Peruna. Zostają oni pokonani pod Sejnymi w 1319 r. Ze względu na brak odzewu ze strony Rusi wielki kapłan kończy inwazje. Tego samego roku zakończyła się poprzez podpisanie rozejmu wojna niemiecko-bawarska, wojna frankijsko-normandzka i frankijsko-włoska. Ostatnim przeciwnikiem do pokonania pozostał król Lotaryngii, który niemalże zwyciężył nad cesarzem. Los wojny odmieniała bitwa pod Mechelen, gdzie 17 tys. Polaków i 3 tys. Aragończyków wygrało z 13 tys. Lotaryńczyków. Po tym zwycięstwie Stefan uznał, że cesarzowi Robinowi nie będzie już potrzebna jego pomoc w walce z Alainem II i 1320 r. powrócił z wojskami do kraju, kończąc prawie dziesięcioletni okres, który potem będzie znany jako Długa Wojna. Tam dokonał próby uwięzienia, spiskującego przeciw niemu, księcia Prendoty z Kujaw. Król od razu posłał na niego swoje wojska, które odniosły zwycięstwo w bitwie pod Sieradzem. Następnie dokonano szturmu Inowrocławia i przystąpiono do oblężenia Radziejowa. Nie trwał on długo i odważny król nakazał zdobyć go szturmem. Przyniosło to oczekiwany skutek i książę Prendota został pokonany i stracony. Wkrótce pomyślnie dla zięcia Stefana kończy się także wojna z Lotaryngią. W 1322 r. w lochach króla Mirosława II z Pomorza. Księstwo Pomorza Gdańskiego, którym dotąd rządziła przeszło pod panowanie jej syna, królewicza polskiego Gierołta, będącego księciem Wielkopolski i wasalem swojego ojca. W ten sposób Pomorze Gdańskie zostało pokojowo przyłączone do Polski. Jednak nowe tereny nie wystarczyły, by stłumić gniew Stefana. Ogarnięty żądzą zemsty zaatakował dynastycznego sojusznika Mirosława II, króla Wawrzyńca II z Czech, który pomagał właśnie królowi Pomorza w odparciu Tengrystów z Grecji. Gdy wojska polskie przybyły do Czech król rozkazał dokonać szturmu Kłodzka. Niedługo po zdobyciu twierdzy 3 czerwca zmarł z przyczyn naturalnych. Kategoria:Historia Polski Kategoria:Historia Gierołt I (1322-1326) Królestwo odziedziczył najstarszy syn Stefana, książę Wielkopolski i Pomorza Gdańskiego, Gierołt, który kontynuuje wojnę swego ojca. Wkrótce pada oblegany Jiczyn. W tym samym czasie Czesi oblegają Steyr, bawarski zamek, podlegający jednak Polsce. Następnie, pada czeskie Grodzisko. W 1223 r. po zdobyciu ostatniego grodu w Bolesławcu, Turowa Gierołt ruszył na oblegających Dolny Śląsk Czechów i pokonuje ich w bitwie pod Głogowem. Do króla dołączją wojska jego brata, wielkiego mistrza zakonu Santiago, Mieszka. Widząc, że nie ma już szans, Wawrzyniec II poddaje się i przekazuje Gierołtowi kontrole nad Bolesławcem. Po wojnie przekazał on kontrolę nad wyspą Rugia wielkiemu staroście Prus i nadał ziemie swoim synom. Niedługo potem wojnę wypowiadają mu księżna Agnieszka z Grodna i książę Spytko ze Śląska o roszczenie brata Gierołta, Wielisława do korony polskiej. Do buntu dołączają także małoletnia księżna Kujaw, Anastazja i wielki starosta Prus, Krzesław Pomian. W 1224 r. król zbiera swoje siły wsparte najemnikami i rusza na siły grodzieńskie, które pokonuje w bitwie pod Zawichostem, a potem śląskie pod Krotoszynem, pruskie pod Pyzdrami. Po tych zwycięstwach buntownicy obiecują wydać królowi Agnieszkę z Grodna i pretendenta Wielisława, jeśli ich oszczędzi. Gierołt przystaje na tę propozycje ze względu na kończące się zasoby złota, które było potrzebne do opłacania trzonu armii lojalistów, czyli najemników. Wygrana wojna wzmocniła pozycje Gierołta, który dzięki temu podwyższył autorytet korony. W 1226 r. Gierołt wybrał się na pielgrzymkę do grobu Thomasa Becketa w Caterbury w Anglii. Tam zaczął się gorliwie modlić. Zmarł 15 marca podczas modlitwy w lokalnej katedrze. Paweł I (1326-1339) Władzę przejmuje jego syn, Paweł. Musi on się zmierzyć z buntem pretendenta do tronu - księcia morawskiego, Wańka, wspieranego przez księżną Gertrudę II z Małopolski. Do buntu przyłączyli się także dawni oportuniści, czyli książę Śląska, Spytko, wielki starosta Prus, Krzesław i księżna Kujaw, Anastazja. Zdradzieccy wasale mogli też liczyć na pomoc hrabiego Stoigniewa z Lubusza. Doszło do zaciętej bitwy z wojskami morawskimi i śląskimi pod Raciborzem. Mimo dużych strat nowy król odniósł zwycięstwo. W tym czasie pozostali buntownicy nie próżnowali i przystąpili do oblężenia licznych królewskich grodów. W 1327 r. Paweł zaczął od zaczęcia odsieczy od Czerska, którego załoga była już niemal gotowa do poddania się. Tak się jednak nie stało, władca Polski przybył na czas i zniszczył armię małopolską. Oblegające armię pruskie na wieść o zmierzających do nich wojskach wycofały się z oblężenia Płocka i uciekły w okolice Gdańska. Podobnie uczynili Kujawianie, jednocząc się z armią lubuską, próbującą zdobyć Poznań. Jednak ich połączone siły wciąż nie były na tyle liczne, by przeciwstawić się armii króla w bitwie pod Czarkowem. Następnym zwycięstwem króla była bitwa pod Bytowem z Prusami. W 1328 r. królowi skończyło się złoto na opłacanie najemników, ale na szczęście dla niego pozostało mu już tylko dobić niedobitki z armii zbuntowanych możnych. Po kilku takich potyczkach wszyscy oportuniści zostali zmuszeni do poddania się i zostali pojmani. W 1329 r. Paweł jako człowiek pobożny zdecydował się wspomóc króla Olega Wielkiego Lukinicza, Rusina, rządzącego Litwą, który przyjął chrzest. Jako, że był młodym władcą, nie miał wielkiego posłuchu u swoich wasali, którzy wypowiedzieli mu wojnę, by go detronizować. Król polski ruszył na oblegające Wilno wojska wielkiego wodza Wsiewołoda Śmiałego ze Żmudzi. Pawłowi nie udaje się dotrzeć przed zdobyciem grodu, ale i tak poganie zostali pokonani pod Lepelą, a potem odbija Wilno. W 1330 r. władca Polski rozpoczyna intensywne oblężenie ziem Żmudzinów, które skutkuje zwycięstwem Olega w 1331 r. Wciąż jednak do pokonania pozostają jeszcze Jaćwingowie i Liwowie. Paweł pokonał wojska tych drugich w bitwie pod Poniemoniem i ruszył na odsiecz swoim sojusznikom w bitwie pod Lidą. W 1332 r. król Polski odbija szturmem wszystkie warownie w Semigalii i rusza oblegać stolice Liwów, Limbaži, która pada w 1333 r. Tymczasem Litwini pokonują jaćwieskich najemników na Żmudzi, co kończy i tę wojnę. Po powrocie do kraju Paweł skazał na śmierć każdego pochwyconego poganina. W 1334 r. owdowiały Paweł bierze sobie za żonę siostrę katolickiego króla Szwecji Grzegorza af Munso, imieniem Elin. Król Szwecji prawie od razu wezwał króla Polski do wojny z buntownikami i inwazją pogańskiej królowej Norwegii, Freji. Uczony Paweł wiedział, że podobna sytuacja miała miejsce ponad 300 lat temu w czasie kryzysu we wczesnym stadium rządów Janka Nieprawego. Brak wsparcia dla Szwecji wtedy spowodował wzmocnienie pogaństwa, a do tego pobożny król nie chciał dopuścić. Żeby dostać się do Skandynawii Paweł powołał po raz pierwszy w historii wszystkie statki wasali. Choć żaden z władców Polski nie dbał o stan marynarki, to dość pokaźną i zaawansowaną flotą mogła się pochwalić Republika Pruska. Statki transportują żołnierzy polskich na wody Morza Alandzkiego i Paweł dokonuje desantu na okupowaną stolicę Szwedów, Uppsalę. Drugą armią atakuje wikingów w Gotlandii, co zmusza do poddania się jedną frakcję buntowników. Potem pokonał Skańczyków w bitwie pod Jangolsrum i wojska dowódcy drugiej frakcji - Betulfa z Värmlandii w bitwie pod Linköping. W 1335 r. wszystkie warownie w Uppsali zostały zdobyte szturmem. Po kilku mniejszych bitwach władca Värmlandii zostaje pokonany. Wkrótce także Norwegowie podpisują rozejm ze Szwedami. I tym razem król Polski nie miał litości dla pochwyconych innowierców. W 1336 r. Paweł wyruszył na pielgrzymkę do Jerozolimy. Chociaż ta podróż nie miał żadnej bezpośredniej konsekwencji politycznej to po podaje się, że po powrocie król przestał gorliwie modlić się całymi nocami i słuchać z zaciekawieniem teologów i przestał udzielać wsparcia militarnego chrześcijanom z dotychczasowym entuzjazmem. 27 stycznia Paweł I zostaje zamordowany przez zamachowców podczas przejazdu powozem po lesie. Paweł II (1339-1344) Sprawcą zamachu na Pawła I okazał się być jego syn, Paweł II, ale to nie wyszło na jaw, aż do dziewiętnastego wieku, kiedy to odkryto zapiski wskazujące go jako winnego. Mimo, że brakowało dowodów winy nowego króla, to wasale i tak byli przeciwni jego rządom i nie darzyli go zaufaniem. W wyniku tego księżna Bożena z Grodna i książę Czyrzniech ze Śląska wypowiedzieli wojnę Pawłowi drugiemu. Ich celem było wprowadzenie na tron jego wuja, Jakusza. Do buntu nieco później dołączyła dorosła już księżna Anastazja z Kujaw. Była to już jej ''de iure ''trzecia rebelia, choć wcześniej w jej imieniu decyzje podejmowali regenci. Osobną wojnę wypowiada mu także jego przyrodni brat hrabia Gierołt z Poznania, który ma na celu zdobycie tronu dla siebie. Po jego stronie opowiada się książę Odon z Małopolski i jego krewniak, wielki mistrz krzyżaków, Stefan. Paweł II nie ma zamiaru się poddać. Rozbija swoimi wojskami armię frakcji grodzieńskiej w bitwie pod Jędrzejowem. Wystarczyło to do pokonania tej grupy wasali. Królowi pozostała już tylko frakcja poznańska. Kampania przeciw swemu przyrodniemu bratu rozpoczęła się od pokonania niewielkiej armii odesłanej z Bałkan. W 1340 r. Pokonuje siły Gierołta pod Wyszo. W tym czasie pojmana księżna Anastazja umiera w lochach Pawła. Władzę przejmuje jej córka, Jolanta, której regenci dołączają do buntu. król kontynuuje swe zmagania, pokonując Małopolan w bitwie pod Cieszynem. Następnie w drugiej bitwie pod Wyszo unicestwia siły kujawskie. Gdy armie rebeliantów są już w rozsypce, Paweł II przystępuje do oblężenia Poznania. W 1341 r. zamek zostaje zdobyty. Niedobitkom wroga udało się sformować niewielką armię, którą zaczęli oblężenie Czerska. Została ona zniszczona pod Samborcem. W końcu po pokonaniu jeszcze kilku buntowniczych oddziałów królewicza Gierołt został zmuszony do ustąpienia. W 1342 r. Paweł II w obawie przed zagrożeniem ze strony swojego drugiego brata Boguchwała przekazuje go pod opiekę arcybiskupa gnieźnieńskiego, by ten przygotował go do roli duchownego. Dodatkowo, czując się pewnie po wygranej wojnie podwyższa autorytet korony. W 1344 r. król rozczarowany brakiem potomka nasyła skrytobójców na swoją żonę, Justę de Alba de Liste, co jednak znowu nikt nie wie o jego udziale. Jego nową żoną zostaje Beata af Munso, krewniaczka księcia Gotlandii. 19 grudnia 1344 r. Paweł drugi umiera poprzez upadek z balustrady, której konstrukcja została najprawdopodobniej umyślnie przez nieznanych spiskowców. Gierołt II (1344-1351) Władzę po bezdzietnym Pawle przejmuje uwolniony z lochu brat, który został koronowany jako Gierołt II. W 1345 r. wypuszczeni przez wspaniałomyślnego króla książę Skanii i Moraw, Waniek Wielki i książę Śląska, Czyrzniech wspierani przez Króla Baldemara Wielkiego z Bawarii rozpoczęli rewoltę o wprowadzenie na tron tego pierwszego. Gierołt został zmuszony zaciągnąć pożyczkę od żydowskich kupców, by móc sobie pozwolić na wynajęcie najemników. Początki tej rebelii są bardzo korzystne dla króla Polski, ponieważ liczne siły buntowników zostają zdziesiątkowane w bitwie pod Garwolinem. Jednak nie zniechęca to hrabiego Nadbora Mazowieckiego z Kalisza regentów księżnej Jolanty z Kujaw przed stanięciem po stronie oportunistów. W 1346 r. lojaliści pokonują wojska Śląskie pod Wąchockiem i Kujawskie pod Kruszwicą. Tego roku kończą się też pieniądze na opłacanie najemników, którzy i tak przestają być potrzebni, ponieważ wojska armia wroga została drastycznie rozdrobniona. Korzystając z zamieszanie w Polsce, wojnę Gierołtowi wypowiada król Wawrzyniec II z Czech z pomocą króla Mirosława II Młodego z Pomorza, króla Baldemara Wielkiego z Bawarii i króla Jensa Niegodziwego z Danii. Władca Polski, zlękniony ilością żołnierzy swych sąsiadów, postanawia najpierw poradzić sobie z buntownikami. W 1347 r. pada kujawski Inowrocław, co kończy bunt wasali. Tymczasem Gierołt kontynuuje plany Pawła II względem swojego brata, Boguchwała i posyła go do klasztoru, by ten stał się mnichem. W 1347 r. armia byłych lojalistów razem wojskami niepokornych wasali stoczyli z Czechami bitwę pod Jiczynem. Chociaż Polacy mieli przewagę liczebną, ich przeciwnicy mogli się pochwalić wybitnym głównodowodzącym, któremu udało się zabić dowódcę polskiej armii, starostę Maćka z Pułtuska. Wpłynęło to bardzo negatywnie na morale i po pewnym czasie dowódcy lewej i prawej flanki zbiegli z pola bitwy. Przegraną wojsk króla Gierołta przypieczętowało przybycie wsparcia Pomorzan. Straciwszy połowę armii, Gierołt postanowił ustąpić i zwrócić Czechom Bolesławiec w 1348 r. Pokonanie Polski sprawiło, że król czeski Wawrzyniec II został zapamiętany przez historię jako Wawrzyniec Wielki. W 1351 r. mistrz szpiegów Gierołta, wielki starosta Prus, Witosz Poraj razem z księciem Odonem z Małopolski i księżną Bożeną z Grodna wypowiada królowi rebelię, która ma na celu koronację jego brata Boguchwała na króla. Obie armie starły się w bitwie pod Tureckiem. Liczebność wojsk była wyrównana i obie strony regularnie wystawiały nowych żołnierzy do bitwy. Żołnierze królewscy mogli liczyć na defensywną pozycję i lepszych dowódców, którzy przerastali pod względem umiejętności większość pruskich patrycjuszy. Dzięki podesłaniu na pole bitwy fińskich najemników na usługach Gierołta lojaliści mieli krótkotrwałą przewagę liczebną, ale niedługo potem do bitwy dołączyli Małopolanie, którzy przesądzili o klęsce wojsk królewskich w tej bitwie. Pokonana armia próbowała się wycofać na defensywną pozycję do Ołomuńca, ale została przechwycona w opolskim Namysłowie i ostatecznie pokonana. 23 grudnia 1351 r. Gierołt drugi zostaje detronizowany. Boguchwał I (1351-1373) Zgodnie z żądaniami buntowników, władzę przejmuje młodszy brat Gierołta II, Boguchwał I. Nieznane są okoliczności odejścia nowego króla z zakonu, spekuluje się, że wielki starosta Witosz przekupił opata klasztoru lub Boguchwał po prostu nie złożył jeszcze ślubów zakonnych. Dodatkowo, republika Pruska stała się niezależnym państwem. Poziom autorytetu korony zmalał do średniego poziomu, a system dziedziczenia zakładał równy podział tytułów. Nową stolicą Polski stał się Czersk, a Gierołt II zachował kontrolę nad Wielkopolską i Płockiem. Korzystając z zamieszania i słabości korony, książę Skanii i Holsztynu, Gerard, w 1352 r. postanowił ogłosić swoją niepodległość, a wielki książę obojga Rusi, Dobrynia Mądry, wypowiada Polsce wojnę o Grodno. Boguchwał postanawia najpierw rozprawić się z buntem i atakuje wojska Gerarda pod Ołomuńcem. Rebelianci na początku dobrze sobie radzą z defensywą, ale po przełamaniu ich pierwszej linii obrony zostają wycięci w pień. Tak samo dzieje się w bitwie pod Niemczą Tymczasem umiera w Kijowie umiera Dobrynia Mądry, a władzę nad pogańskimi Słowianami zaczęła sprawować jego małoletnia córka, Jewdokia, ale to nie powstrzymuje impetu z jakim do Polski napływają ruskie hordy. Wobec tego Boguchwał podpisuje rozejm z księciem Gerardem. W 1354 r. Rusini przejmują kontrolę nad wschodem Polski, a niepodległe Prusy straciły wyspę Rugię na rzecz Pomorza i wyspę Bornholm na rzecz wikingów. Król nie widzi sensu walki z przeciwnikiem o przytłaczającej przewadze i poddaje się. Regencja Leszka z Brzeska (1373) Regencja Andrzeja z Torunia (1373 - 1379) Zwinisława Okrutna (1379 - ?)Kategoria:Historia Polski Kategoria:Historia